The Devil Wears Aprons
by astavares
Summary: AU: Andrea is a journalist, married to the Auto Universe's Editor in chief, Nathaniel. Their marriage is falling apart and Andrea finds some comfort with her best friend, a chef from a restaurant she attends regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

There she is again.

Waiting for him. On her birthday.

For the last five years, he'd always come late, today she had been expecting him to arrive early by one hour. He hasn't even taken the time nor effort to have one of his assistants call her. Not that this would change anything, not really…

But she still loves him. So much it hurts. Plus, of course, they have a seven-year old boy and at home they still are a family. She smiles when she remembers how this morning; her baby boy brought her a flower before going to school.

"Happy birthday, Andrea!"

Andy's smile becomes wider. The voice that has greeted her for the last twelve months somehow creates a warm feeling in her belly. The little cupcake that the chef brings with her makes her chuckle. "Hello, chef."

"How is it going?"

"He didn't send any apology. No word, Nada."

"Well, at least you have a cake." The chef waved the cupcake in her direction. "It's chocolate topping. I know how much you love it. Low carbs, of course."

Andy laughs. "Of course it would be low carbs. I'm really starting to believe you think I'm fat."

"You are still hurt, aren't you?" The chef sits down on the nearest chair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was upset because you doubted my skills as a chef and I didn't accept such a thing."

"Yeah, no one messes with the _Chef's_ _chicken salad. _I don't know how it's still on the main menu. It should be on the salad menu."

"I won't discuss this with you again, Andrea. You should eat the cupcake. Don't make me think I wasted my time and chocolate." The chef pushes the cupcake towards Andy.

"Okay, _chef._"

Andy's cell phone rings.

"Nate!"

The chef stood up and signals that she is going back to the kitchen. Andy asks her to sit down. She does. Andy answers her cell phone and the chef looks away.

"Oh. Okay. But… You will come home for dinner? Oh… Okay, baby… I love you too…"

Andy closes her eyes and puts her cellphone on the table. A tear threatens to fall, but she wipes her eyes and gives her companion a weak smile.

"He isn't coming."

It's a rhetorical question, but she answers anyway.

"Yes, I mean, no, he is not. I should go."

"I'm sorry." The chef reaches over and places her hand atop of Andy's, squeezing lightly.

"It's not your fault. It's just another meeting, you know. He said he is sending his assistant editor to Paris this year, but he needs to put everything in order first."

"You are not going to Paris?"

"No. I asked him to go to London, for something like a second honeymoon; as my birthday gift."

This time, the chef gives away a weak smile. "Good for you both. You can leave Jake with me, if you want. The girls would love to have him."

"Sure. I guess it's a good idea." Andy bites her lower lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think he is cheating on me. But this would mean he is not at some meeting on behalf of the magazine. And this is not happening, really." She giggles.

The chef smiles too. "You are a good woman, Andrea. He doesn't know how lucky he is."

Andy blushes. "Um. Thank you."

"Well, I should go back to the kitchen." They stand up awkwardly both at the same time as if they can't stand being that close anymore after the chef's comment and Andy's reaction on it. The chef gets closer to Andy and hugs her quickly. "Happy birthday, again."

"Thank you, again."

They give each other air kisses and part ways. The chef goes back to her kitchen and Andy back to her office, back to _The_ _Times_.

Behind the kitchen counter, the chef watches Andrea leave the restaurant. She wants to kill Nathaniel, but if she does, she will hurt Andrea and end up behind bars. The man just doesn't see the wonderful woman he is married to. She would do anything to have a woman like Andrea.

She repeats her last thought about Andrea and realizes that she is in love with the journalist, _who is very married and was crying about her husband five minutes ago, for God's sake!_

Well, she can't help it, though.

"Oh well, Miranda. You are in love with your best friend. How cliché," she tells herself. The chef turns around barking some orders before going back to her cookware.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

That night, Andy went home about nine p.m. and Jacob was still up, waiting for her at the stairs.

"Hey baby, why you aren't in bed?"

"I was waiting for you. Where's dad?"

Andy sighed. "He said he was in a meeting, something about Paris, you know."

"Ok." Jacob bit his lip, just like his mother.

"What's the matter Jake?"

"Where am I going to stay? I don't want to stay with Emily or whoever." He hugged his mother. "They just left me alone and I don't want to be alone here." He sniffed.

Andy smiled and pushed his bang from his eyes. "It's okay baby. Miranda said you can stay with her and the girls."

Jacob quickly cheered up. "She said? Really?"

"Yes, she did." Andy got serious. "But, it isn't a vacation. So, I don't want you to stay up after nine-thirty nor help Cass and Caro with the water balloons, ok?"

Jacob went white. "What balloons?"

"Your father told me about the water balloon you threw at the new Emily. Don't do this again, ok?"

"But she said that Emily said she couldn't talk to me because I'm a pain in the ass." He crossed his arms. "And she said some mean things about you and dad."

"Well, throwing water at her wouldn't change what she said about us, would it?"

He bowed his head, ashamed. "No. Sorry, mom."

Andy tugged at his hand. "C'mon, let's go to bed." She kissed his forehead and led the way upstairs.

* * *

Andy heard the front door being slammed. She sighed and got out from her son's bed. She tucked his sheet and closed the bedroom door.

When she reached the stairs, Nate was loosening his tie. He looked exhausted, but when he saw Andy, his smile reached her eyes. Andy forgave him instantly and smiled back.

"Hey baby." He put his briefcase on the hallway table and went to the stairs, meeting her in the middle. He threw his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. "Happy birthday." Andy hugged him back. Nate rested his head on the junction of her left shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry."

Andy began to make small circles with her hand in his back. "You are here now." They kissed again.

"But, I didn't forget about your gift." He put a hand in his slacks' pocket and pulled out a little box. "I hope you like it."

Andy loosened her grip. "What's it?"

"Open it!"

Andy took the little box and opened. A pair of diamond earrings with a matching golden necklace which too had little diamonds on it. "They are beautiful, Nate!"

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her neck and Andy shivered. Whispering in her ear, he said. "Let's go upstairs."

"Oh. Okay." Andy whimpered.

But whatever plan Andy had in mind died when Nate left the bathroom. He put his pajamas on and Andy knew he wasn't game on this night. In bed he still was predictable and, when he wanted something, he would come to bed wearing just one of his Calvin Klein boxers or nude, but pajamas meant sleep. Andy didn't know if she should be happy or not for knowing his moods.

She sighed and lay with her back to him. He snuggled in her from behind, but soon she knew he was asleep. Andy tried very hard to not cry.

"_You are a good woman, Andrea. He doesn't know how lucky he is."_

She didn't know why she remembered Miranda's words. Miranda was a good friend, her best friend, actually. She smiled when she remembered how they met.

_Andy, Jacob and Nate had moved from their apartment to a townhouse, in the Upper East Side. That afternoon, they went out to the restaurant next to the new house. It was a relatively known place, and the reviews that Nate had read, were good._

_So, they had a table reserved by Emily, one of Nate's assistants, and the waiter led them to it. Andy liked the place as soon as she entered. It was simple, but stylish._

_Her good mood lasted until Andy asked for pasta with chicken salad, both in the main menu and the chef refused to prepare both. Andy refused to ask for another salad, just because they both were main meals. The chef stormed out from the kitchen._

"_What's wrong with my request?"_

"_Mrs Finnegan," the chef began, eyeing Nate, before retuning her glare to Andy, "your request consists of two main meals. I just asked for you to change your salad."_

"_But it's chicken salad. Sa-lad. It's a salad."_

"_But it has meat."_

"_But it's a salad."_

"_Oh, being the smart fat girl, now I understand the need of two main meals."_

"_What?"_

"_Hey lady, you are offending my wife." Nate stood up from his chair. "If you can't make our meals, we will just leave, okay?"_

"_By all means, move at the glacial place."_

"_No." Andy said._

_Nate was helping Jacob to get out from his chair. "No what?" _

"_No, I'm not leaving. I will stay and wait for my lasagna AND the chicken salad, and I don't care whatever you think about my size, which is four, thank you very much."_

_The owner, called by one of the waiters, came to the table. "What is happening here?"_

"_Your chef has refused to prepare my wife's meal and offended her."_

"_Miranda, is that true?"_

_Then Andy remembered something that Nate had told her. "The chef is called the devil in aprons; she's used to doing whatever she wants, even when what she wants isn't what the customer asked. But nobody has said a bad word about her food in the last ten years." Andy wanted to laugh and she did the very thing._

"_Something's funny?"_

"_Actually, yes. You." Everybody widened their eyes._

_Miranda, the chef, rolled her eyes. "Oh, well. Probably I'm using a red nose and a funny red hair and-"_

"_Stop!" The owner gave a sorry glance towards Andy and Nate. Then he turned to the chef. "Miranda, just do whatever she asked for and I don't want to hear no more about this, okay?"_

_Miranda glared at the owner and said "Yes, sir." in her best sarcastic tone._

Andy couldn't understand how they really became friends; she just remembered that she continued to ask for lasagna and chicken salad for lunch. Miranda never was there when she and Nate went for dinner.

Then Nate started again to arrive late or demand one of his assistants, Emily mainly, call her and cancel. The first time he canceled on her, she went home. But the second time, Miranda joined her.

"_I'm just in my lunch break, if you want, we can have lunch together." She said, businesslike._

"_Oh, okay. Please, sit." Andy said, gesturing to the chair next to hers. "At least we can keep each other's company."_

"_That's the idea."_

"_So, how long have you worked here?"_

"_Fifteen years. My ex-husband and I started this, he is the manager."_

"_You mean Jonathan?"_

"_Yes. Before I got pregnant, I worked for fourteen or sixteen hours. But when the girls were born and I returned to work, I cut to ten. Hm, wait." She reached her cell phone, pressed some buttons and then showed it to Andy._

"_Oh, they are beautiful. Well, you already know Jacob, my son. How old are they?"_

"_Nine years old. Jacob?"_

"_Six. Second year in school and he is driving me crazy. And he is always pranking my husband's assistants." Andy laughed. "The last prank was marbles on the floor."_

_Miranda laughed too. "My girls prefer water balloons. We live in an apartment, so they went to the porch and threw them at whoever was walking on the street."_

Andy smiled sadly when she realized that most of her lunches were with Miranda in the last six months because Nate had canceled theirs.

The last thing she thought before drifting to sleep was Miranda's voice.

"_He doesn't know how lucky he is."_

* * *

The next morning, when Andy woke up, Nate was in the bathroom already. She got out of bed, put her robe on and left the bedroom. She went to Jacob's bedroom and he was still asleep. Andy pulled off the earphones of his iPod.

"Baby, wake up. You need to wake up."

"Nng- no mommy." He shrank and turned his back to her.

"C'mon boy, you need to stand up." Andy shook him by his shoulders. "It's ten past six."

"I don't want to go to school. I want to stay in my bed." He hid himself under the sheets.

Andy sighed. Every morning was the same thing; Jacob refusing to leave the bed. So, she used her last resource. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she started to tickle him.

"It's time to wake up, Jake!"

Jacob squealed. "No mom, stop! Stop! I'm wake! I swear, see!" He left the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"You have ten minutes!"

"Okay, okay!"

Andy went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast and found Nate, as always, with his cup of coffee and briefcase in hand. "Good morning."

He came closer and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey. I left coffee for you too. Where is Jake?"

"He is in the shower. Every day I waste nearly five minutes trying to convince him to get up. I gave up the alarm clock because he sleeps with this thing," she gestured to her ears, "tucked in his ears."

Then footsteps were heard. Jacob came running from the stairs. Andy glared at him and he just shrugged.

"Good morning, dad!"

Nate kissed his forehead. "Jake, what did I say to you about sleeping with your iPod on?"

"Sorry, dad." But the only thing he was paying attention was his bowl of cereal.

"Hurry up, baby. Your daddy is just waiting for you."

Andy looked to them both. Nate was with his hair straight, but little curls were forming in the path next to his neck. Jacob's hair was the same way. In his school, just the school-shirt was obliged to wear as uniform and most of his friends used these horrendous jeans in the middle of their thighs and their shoes were bigger than their feet. Jacob always dressed like his father, slacks, black shoes and a suit. Mostly of Nate's suits had a mini version for Jacob. It was part of their father and son thing.

And she missed something like that with a daughter, but she knew she couldn't have this. Before she and Nate got engaged, she got pregnant, but had a miscarriage. The doctor said she couldn't try again in the natural process. If she wanted a child, she would need a medical treatment. When Nate became the Editor-in-chief of _Auto Universe_, she left her job in The New York Mirror and dedicated her time to her treatment. After eight months, she finally got pregnant. Jacob was born in the seven months into the pregnancy; he stayed sometime in the hospital, but survived. She tried again, when Jacob was three years old, but had another miscarriage and her doctor discouraged her wish.

"Andy, we're leaving!"

"Bye, mom!"

She said her goodbyes to her husband and son and went upstairs to prepare for her day; for her job, the only place where she wasn't Nathaniel Finnegan's wife.

* * *

Andy and Nate came from Ohio. He already worked at _Auto Universe _when they met. She had graduated in Journalism and knew nothing about New York. She had a job interview in the same building he worked; write for _Auto Universe _or being an assistant for the Editor-in-chief of _Runway._ When she arrived, he was waiting for a lift and they rode together.

_Nate looked at her. "Hey buddy, what time is?"_

_Andy didn't look back, she just checked her watch. "Um… Ten past eight. And I'm so late."_

"_Do you work here?"_

"_No, a job interview."_

_He made a funny face. "Uh. I hope you're not going for the "assistant" interview."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know, being the assistant for the sadistic Editor-in-chief of Runway. The woman is crazy, I'm just warning you."_

"_Thanks, I guess."_

"_You're welcome."_

So Andy went to Auto Universe, Nate asked her out, they had a couple of dates and then they were living together. Two years later, Nate got the job of assistant editor and Andy left for the _Mirror _job. In the next year, after the miscarriage, Nate got his dream job and they got married.

When Jacob arrived, Nate left everything behind to be with his wife and son. He did everything he could to please his family. She and Jacob got better with his love.

However, time passed by and then everything he did was for _Auto Universe. _Everything to please his damn magazine.

In the shower, Andy let the tears fall.

* * *

"How was yesterday?" Miranda asked.

Andy sipped her wine. "I came home late."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"He wasn't home." Andy picked her food, but didn't eat.

"Don't starve yourself. Eat."

Andy took a bite from her lasagna. "He gave me a diamond necklace." Miranda nodded. "But then he went to bed and fell straight to sleep."

Miranda blushed lightly. "Um. Do you… er… miss him…it…in that way?"

"At the beginning, yes."

Miranda put her silverware aside. "How long has it been, since you…had sex?" Andy blushed furiously. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's ok. Three months and five days."

Miranda suddenly became very interested in her food. "I guess you're counting."

"Most nights he comes home late and by that time, I'm already asleep. When I get up in the morning, he's already left to use the bathroom. I can just feel him slipping from my hands and I don't know what to do, sometimes I wonder if he still loves me."

"Of course he loves you, who wouldn't?"

Andy closed her eyes. "Let's change the subject, please?"

"As you wish." Miranda raised her glass of water.

"Thank you." This time, Andy ate her food with more ease. "I told Jake you could look after him next week."

"Of course. I can pick him, if you want."

"Um, no. It won't be necessary. Emily will probably take him to your apartment."

"The redhead?" Andy nodded. "It seems that girl hasn't eaten for days!"

"Her girlfriend works for _Runway._"

"Oh, well, that explains. Have you met the Editor-in-chief?"

"No, thank God. The woman is crazy." Andy wiped her mouth. "The _Runway _staff are always on the edge."

"But she is the best in what she does." Miranda smirked.

"Yes. She is. And guess what? _Auto Universe _was nearly dying when Nate took the reign. And now, he is the second. I guess is the main reason he hates her. He will never beat her." Andy knew that, but Nate refused to be beaten so easy. So, every year, when the reports came out, he worked harder, to beat _Runway._ This year wouldn't be any different.

"The CEO of Elias-Clarke should be very happy. Both magazines are the best in their respective branches. Nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Andy glanced at her watch. "Uh uh, fun-time is over."

"Oh yes. Um." Miranda called the waiter. "Hey, John. Give me that package above the fridge."

"What package?"

Miranda gave him an annoyed look. "Bore someone else with your questions." Then turned again to Andy, who was struggling to not laugh.

"Huh." The waiter left and Andy began to laugh.

"Do you know how mean you are?"

Miranda smirked. "Of course."

Andy laughed hard.

The waiter came back and Miranda give the package to Andy. "There. For your break. And do me a favor, eat."

Andy smelled the package. "Grilled cheese?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Do you know-"

The chef rolled her eyes and completed. "How much you loved this, yes, yes, I know. So eat."

"Thank you so much. You are really, really great." Andy kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Andrea."

* * *

Miranda watched (again) Andrea leaving. She smiled when the journalist nearly fell down, trying to open the car's door.

"You care about her, don't you?"

"Oh my God, Jonathan, I didn't see you." She said, bringing her hand to her chest. "But yes, I do care about Andrea. She is my friend."

"You know what I'm talking about." Jonathan winked.

Miranda glared to him. "No, I don't know what you are talking about." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "John, go clean the table. Now."

Jonathan quickened his pace. "You are in love with her."

Miranda froze for a second, but quickly collected herself and put her cool face on again. "She is married."

"And?"

"Oh, do shut up, Jonathan."

He laughed. "Mira, just like you, I've saw how many times he's came late or just didn't show up. And when he shows up, he spends half time his time on his cellphone and ignores her." He pointed to her. "_You_ should do something."

Miranda sighed. She glared at her employees. "Don't you have some potatoes to peel? Some onions to cut? If you want to continue to work here, just stop to wasting my time as I'm constantly telling you what you have to do." She turned to Jonathan again. "I'm trying to help her."

"He doesn't deserve her."

"I know it, I know! What do you want me to do? Kidnap her?"

"Just do something. Mira, I want you to be happy." He hugged her. Miranda didn't return the hug. "You will know what to do, when the time comes." He patted her on the shoulder and left the kitchen.

Miranda adjusted her headband and headed to her kingdom. She would think about Andrea later. Now she had some food to prepare. "Why is it so impossible to put together some ingredients for a decent pasta? Why is no one ready?"

TBC

* * *

_**A/N1:** Hey guys, I'm sorry I deleted the previous one. I changed somethings and now here you go. Thanks to Hannah that did a great job as usual. Any mistake left is mine._

_**A/N2**: This is my first attempting into AU, I hope you like it. This story will be longer than my usual, so the updates will be longer too, but I just couldn't wait to share with you :D So comments are very welcome._

_**A/N3:** And my biggest thanks to my friend Obsidiana402. She encouraged me to write again and gave me great advice about this one._


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda went home, thinking about what Jonathan had said to her about caring for Andrea. Of course she had accepted she was in love with the journalist, but the fact the she was married and was trying reconnect with her husband didn't do any good to her head that was spinning. She wasn't sure about making a move on her friend, but letting Andrea go was out of the question.

"Goddamn this girl!"

She opened the building door and checked her mail. Bills and more bills were waiting for her. And her subscription of The Times and Runway. Miranda smiled when she remembered what Andrea told about Nathaniel being angry about the fashion maven. Since she moved from Liverpool to London, then New York, she was an avid Runway reader. Unlike Andrea, she hadn't enough to be wearing new and highly-labeled clothes, but her fashion sense was better than Andrea's, which the journalist had told her so. But her passion was food and this was something she and Andrea shared from the heart.

Riding the lift she remembered the first time she met the brunette and the whole incident about the "fat smart girl" line. Andrea was anything but fat. She wasn't thin. She was just perfect the way she was. But the first thing Miranda really paid attention was the big doe eyes. So caring, so innocent, vivid and warm. When she heard the line "The eyes are the entrance of the soul" she had one person in mind: Andrea Sachs. Or Finnegan. Whatever.

"I'd rather Andrea Priestly."

And then, she knew what to do. Just wait until Andrea finally had enough of Nathaniel's excuses.

* * *

In the Upper West Side, Andy was waiting Nate to get home. She had prepared him a bath and set up to massage him, so this way they would get some quality time and catch up and maybe, perhaps…

Jacob was sleeping peaceful, thank God. She checked on him again, just to make sure and went downstairs; she poured some wine and was just with her robe on. The clock on the wall was pointing ten past nine. She would wait just more twenty minutes or so.

Five minutes later, Nate entered the hall. When he caught her lying on the couch, he took off his suit and smiled. "Hey, I guess you are waiting for me?"

Andy smiled back. "Uh-huh." He leaned on her and pecked on her lips. "And we have a bath waiting for us. What do you think?"

Nate untied her robe and drew her closer. "I think it's a wonderful idea." He glazed the wine. "And this is welcome too."

Andy giggled. "Okay. Let's go upstairs."

Nate bent down and wrapped his arms around Andy to lift her. Andy threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They kissed and, when Nate went to the stairs, she rested her head in his shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

In the bedroom, Nate put Andy down and she went to the bathroom. Discarding the robe, she entered the tube and called Nate. He entered the bathroom, discarding his robe on the floor too and joined Andy. "Hm, this is really nice."

"I'm glad you like it." She took the spoon, put some soap and began to wash his back. "Relax. You need this. Just let me take care of you, okay."

"Okay."

They spent a good thirty minutes in the bath. Nate was very relaxed and Andy was very proud of herself. They dried each other, but when their hands began roaming in their bodies, they forgot completely about the towels.

Andy gripped Nate's hair for dear life and kissed him forcefully. He kissed her back and his left hand went to her rear, caressing and massaging while the right was on her left breast, squeezing hard. Andy felt her nipples getting hard and moisture gathering between her legs. She moaned into the kiss and Nate guided them to bed. He was hard against her belly and she shivered.

They collapse in the bed, laughing. "I missed you so much," Andy said, pulling at his hair. Nate kissed her jaw, then her neck, then she felt his grip loosening and then-

A snore.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Nate was naked, asleep, and not so hard anymore, snoring in her ear. She was so wet, throbbing and Nate was fucking sleeping! She shoved him aside and got more furious when he just pulled a pillow and the sheet to himself. Frustrated, she got up, took her robe from bathroom and went downstairs, to her office.

Andy sat on the couch, pulling a leg under her. She sighed and turned the TV on. Changing channels without really paying attention, she got up, went to the kitchen and grabbed a wine bottle, the one she opened earlier. Not caring for finesse, she drank from the bottle, going back to the office. Searching for her cellphone, she found it in her desk. Biting her bottom lip, she decided she needed to talk to someone.

But, what if she woke up her friend? She closed her cellphone and sighed. Her eyes were a little red, but she wasn't in the mood for crying, sleep was coming over her. Recalling everything that happened in her bedroom, she felt a little depressed. Of course Nate was tired; he leaves before seven every morning; takes Jake to school, then goes to Elias-Clarke. Meetings and calls and more meetings and there is the big week at Paris, with the cars expositions and all the meetings with new advertisers. Mercedes-Benz was the big one, the contract goes beyond ads in the magazine; the cars used on company business were from _Mercedes-Benz_. So Nate needed to be focused in his job.

But Andy couldn't help feeling ugly and unloved. Her husband slept while she was trying to seduce him and get laid. Not just because she was in a great need of sex, but because she was missing their intimacy. They used to talk about how was their day, how Jake was getting on at school or just being together, cuddling and kissing in bed. They no longer did those things and she really missed it. She had work herself and being a reporter at _The Times_ was a big deal too. Sometimes she missed dinner too because she had to be at office late at night, finishing an urgent story. But for Nate and Jacob she changed her job, going to the columnist staff. Not that she doesn't enjoy her column, but it hasn't the thrill of being on the street, getting the story at first hand, being in the middle, talking to people.

Andy decided she'd missed too many things.

Pulling her cellphone from her robe's pocket, she typed a text, to save the embarrassment ofs speaking to her friend, had she woke her up.

_Hey, what are you doing?_

Closing the cellphone again, she grabbed her wine and drank a fair amount, as if the wine was water and as if she was thirsty, until she felt a little dizzy. A buzz caught her attention. She checked her mobile. A new text.

_I was thinking about you. Don't get me wrong, I was reading Runway and thought how you love Chanel._

Andy smiled. She indeed loves _Chanel_. Mainly the high-thigh boots that Nate bought for her, last year, even though she's only wore them once as she turned many heads on the street and Nate got jealous.

_Thank you. I thought you were asleep._

_What's wrong?_

Sometimes Andy wondered how Miranda could read her, even through texts. She guessed Miranda knew that Andy used small talk when she was stressed or sad.

_He didn't want me tonight._

A whole five minutes passed until a reply came. Maybe Miranda didn't want to know about Andy's sex life. Maybe Miranda thought it wasn't her problem. Or maybe Miranda pitied her. Or-

_Andrea, how many times do I have to tell you that you are beautiful? You should try to talk to him. Perhaps it's stress, or a medical condition. Or, I don't know… But I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with you._

Andy thought about it. Stress, probably. Medical condition, no way. He was interested. She just couldn't keep his interest.

_I'm tired of being rejected. I'm going to bed. We'll talk later. Thank you and goodnight._

_Don't blame yourself. Have a goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow._

Andy closed her eyes and sighed. She left the bottle on the floor and went upstairs. She really needed to sleep.

* * *

Miranda thought about the texts she exchanged with Andrea and blushed. First, because she did tell the journalist she thought Andrea is beautiful. Second because she was still picturing Andrea naked sending texts to her. But above all, this was very challenging. Talking about the brunette's sex life was embarrassing and arousing all together. What she really wanted to tell Andrea was that she would take care of her and make love to her all night, until Andrea felt how loved she is.

Nathaniel might be extremely intelligent and successful, but was stupid as a rock about his wife. He didn't know yet, and maybe neither did Andrea, but he was definitely going to loose her.

She thought about her marriage with Jonathan. They loved each other, built their own restaurant together, had their daughters and were very happy for nearly fifteen years. They began being apart after the girls were born, when Miranda changed her work schedule, being home early for her babies. Jonathan kept his, and without her at the restaurant, he was constantly flirting with the single customers, even with the waitresses. So, she got tired of the whispers and giggles that people thought she couldn't hear. She was humiliated and made him pay. One day she used her lunch break and went to their apartment (now hers) and packed his things. The chef came back to the restaurant and threw the bag at Jonathan.

_"The office has a very comfortable couch."_

_"Listen, Miranda, I didn't cheat on you."_

_"I can't believe you anymore. And, even if it wasn't true, before you do it, I want you out of the apartment."_

_"Okay, I'll stay here. But it's until you calm down."_

Miranda didn't calm down and Jonathan stayed in the restaurant for a few months. When the divorce was final, he moved to an apartment for himself. But they acted like the grown-ups they are and nothing changed in the restaurant. Jonathan dated some women, but never settled down. Miranda dated too, but when she refused to stay the night, because of her girls, they sensed that the girls would always come first and left. Miranda thought they were jerks, but she couldn't care less.

Until Andrea. Andrea, who was very female, very married, very beautiful, very smart, very sexy and had the most beautiful eyes, kissable lips and the long neck, the way her throat exposes when she laughs, and her shoulders that lead down to her breasts, full and round-shaped, and her thighs and the way her hips move and-

Miranda startled herself with a guttural moan, what she was doing. The magazine she was reading was on the floor, her breath was instable; her chest was upping and downing fast and her right hand was nearly inside her pants.

"Oh my God, I should go sleep."

She stood up from the couch and went to her daughters' bedroom. Caroline and Cassidy were sleeping; Cassidy more akin a dead little person, spread in her bed, her sheets on the floor and her head under her pillow. Caroline instead, was bowed in a corner, tucked under her sheets, hugging her pillow. Miranda smiled. She kissed her daughters on the forehead again and went to her bedroom.

The first thing she did was take a shower, a very cold shower. Then in the bed, she quickly drifted to sleep, her dreams full of brown doe eyes.

* * *

The next day, neither Andy nor Nate talked about the little incident last night. This infuriated Andy to no end, but she wasn't in the mood for a fight, or talking alone, because Nate always left in the middle of the discussion, because he couldn't afford being late.

"Mom, I'm ready."

"Ok little boy, your daddy is waiting in the foyer. Come here."

Jacob giggled and ran into his mother, standing on tiptoes "I gotta go, mom!"

"I love you, baby!"

Still giggling, Jacob said "Let me go, mommy!"

"I should kidnap you and poke you the entire day!"

"No, no… I'm dying now, I can't breathe!"

Andy hugged her son one more time. "Okay boy, go now before I catch you again."

Jacob ran. "Bye, mom!"

Andy refused to go to the door and Nate didn't call her. She heard the door being closed and sat down on the kitchen counter. She thought about calling in ill, but being home wouldn't do any good. So she got ready and left for _The Times_' office.

Andy buried herself into work, finishing two articles before the deadline and was working on some news at the site. When she checked the clock, it was eleven thirty. She pulled out her cellphone and called Miranda.

Miranda had finished preparing hers and Andrea's lunch when her cellphone rang. Andrea.

"Hello, Andrea." Her voice was so melodious and she felt her cheeks burning.

"Hey, Mira."

"Oh, great. That was all I needed, to hear that odious nickname."

Andrea laughed. "You're welcome."

"So, what's the matter?"

"Sorry, I called to cancel our lunch."

Miranda stopped smiling. She knew she shouldn't have called Andrea 'beautiful'. Andrea was avoiding her and-

"Can we reschedule it to dinner? I really need to finish this thing."

Silence.

"Miranda?"

Miranda smiled again. Andrea just wanted reschedule. "Oh, yes."

"I will come by around eight, is that okay for you?"

"Yes, but come to my apartment."

"Sure thing, lady." She could picture the smile that Andrea was wearing right now. "See you, then."

"Yes. Goodbye, Andrea."

"Bye, Mira."

Before she hung up, she heard Andrea laughing.

* * *

_Ok, this was a fast update, but don't get used, hehehe. And thank you for all the comments, they made me really happy. I couldn't answer you all, 'cause I'm without my laptop and I'm still travelling, but you guys were so lovely that I made the effort. Reviews are always welcome :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Andy spent the last two hours with the draft open, but not one single word came to mind. She was restless, but thinking about her marriage right now wasn't the best idea.

"Maybe I shouldn't get married with the first serious boyfriend I've had."

She took a look at her watch. Seven thirty. She turned off her Mac Book® and left. She had dinner and she wouldn't miss that for the world. Even for Nate.

While she walked towards the parking lot, she thought about her best friend. In the last few months, Miranda was more caring and she was always ready to listen to Andy whine about Nate, mainly. She always put Andy in a good mood. She was the first real friend Andy had ever had in her life.

She called Jacob before turning on the engine, letting him know she would be late tonight, but would make sure she went into his room when she returned home, even if he was asleep. Jacob made her promise, then said goodnight and hung up.

She left the building and drove to Manhattan, where Miranda lived with her twins. The first time she met them, she had little difficulty telling them apart, even when the girls pranked her. Miranda laughed when she saw the twins' face of surprise for being caught. Andy couldn't remember when she'd heard a laugh more contagious than Miranda's.

It wasn't the first time she was having dinner at Miranda's apartment, obvious. Some weekends she and Jacob went there and Jacob stayed for the whole weekend with the girls. Sometimes the girls went to her townhouse and pretty much spent the whole weekend to soak in the pool.

Andy felt a hint of sadness when she realized that Nate wasn't with her and Jacob in these moments. He was always in the office, even Saturdays and Sundays. Also all the parties he had to attend, and she had to go along, most of the time. Sometimes she wondered if Nate would be better with a wife who stayed at home, who cooked and cleaned up after him. Sometimes this made her wonder, had she made a mistake?

"Don't go there, Andy." She told herself.

She spotted the edifice and parked in the parking lot next to it. The doorman greeted her and opened the door. Before she entered the lift, she sent a text to Miranda, telling her she had arrived.

When she exited to the hallway, Caroline was already waiting for her at the door. The girl ran into her, giving her a hug. "Hey, Andy!"

"Hi there, Caro. How are you doing?" She patted the little girl on the head.

"I'm great. I haven't seen you for a long time," Caroline said, making an exasperated face, "I thought you didn't like us anymore."

Andy laughed. "No, I still like you, even when you say tell Jacob how to set up the water balloons." Andy closed the door behind them.

Caroline's face lit up "It worked?"

Andy smiled "I don't think so. Emily didn't like it, obviously, and she said some things very nasty to him and he was very upset. So I guess it didn't work very well."

"Emily sucks."

"Caroline."

Miranda was leaning on the hallway's wall, watching them both.

"Sorry, mom."

"Go get your sister, dinner is ready."

"Okay."

Caroline ran to her bedroom, leaving both adults alone. "Hello, Andrea."

"Hi, Mira."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I don't know why I allow you to call me this ridiculous nickname."

Andy laughed. "I think it's cute."

Miranda blushed. "Well, this is new. Someone thinking that I had something _cute_." She emphasized the last word with sarcasm.

"You are totally cute when you're being so sheepish."

Miranda was brilliantly red. "Okay, dinner, now. Girls, come on."

* * *

Miranda wasn't quite sure what the hell was going on, but Andrea was being very gentle and caring with her. Maybe it was just her way to thank Miranda for being so supportive. Of course it was just that. Andrea wouldn't suddenly show any interest, even subtle, right now. So, she kept her cool and played along.

And, of course, she made the chicken ravioli that Andrea loved. She was very glad when she heard the hum that the journalist was doing, eating her food. This hit her ego as a cook, but this was also doing other things to her body she hadn't felt a long time, before Andrea appeared in her life.

"Hey Andy, why Jake didn't come with you?" Cassidy asked. Miranda welcomed the subject eagerly.

"Um." Andrea cleaned up her lips with the tissue. "I came from work, I didn't stop at home. I called him, he was going to bed already."

"Mom said he will be staying with us while you and Nate would be travelling."

"Yes, if it is ok with you both."

"Woo hoo! Of course it is!" Caroline squealed. Then her eyes widened. "Uh, we promise that there won't be any balloons!"

Andrea laughed. "Thank God!."

The girls giggled. Miranda clasped her hands together and announced. "I see that you've already finished. So, it's dessert time." She stood up and went to the fridge.

"What it is, mom?" Cassidy asked, licking her lips.

She took out a Tupperware box with ice cream. "Vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips."

Andrea's eyes gleamed. Her favorite. She knew the journalist knew that it was for her, so she just nodded. Andrea's smile was blindly. "Who wants some?"

"I'm first!" Andrea shouted.

"Hey, hey, we are the children here, okay?" Cassidy said, waving her hand between her and Caroline. "Then you will be served."

"Okay, then."

Miranda served the girls, then Andrea and herself. Of course it was low carb and all this _stuff _like Andrea called it. This unnerved the chef, but as usual, she ignored Andrea remarks.

But then Andrea took a full spoon and licked it so slowly her hums of pleasure were very akin to moans. Miranda fought back a whimper and crossed her legs so hard that she didn't know if her thighs were wet from her sweat or from the slit between her legs. She cursed herself for acting like a horny teenager boy ogling one of his hot teacher or whoever.

"Miranda?"

_Oh bloody hell._

"Um?"

The three women at the table giggled.

"I said it was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Andrea."

They looked at each other and Miranda wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she was sure as hell that something would start that night.

* * *

The four women went to the living room, but soon the girls left to their room, begging to play a video game before went to bed. Miranda was a little reluctant, but allowed the girls to play. They kissed Andy good night and fled.

"Kids, always trying to get rid of the adults." Andy said, and then sat on the couch.

Miranda went to the small bar, retrieved two glasses and poured whisky for her and the orange liquor. Andy smiled; her friend was always thoughtful of what she drank. Andy disliked scotch, whisky and gin; she always preferred wine and liquor. Sometimes Nate forgot about it and, when they went to an event, she ended with a glass of whisky until she found a way to change it for a glass of champagne.

The chef sat next to her and handed the glass. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Andy sipped from her glass, eyeing Miranda from behind it. The woman seemed to truly care for her. But for a second, Andy was sure she saw something in those greenish blue eyes. Maybe she drank the liquor too quickly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Andy felt her cheeks burn. She cleared her throat. "Um… I don't know how or where to begin."

"What about, what exactly are you feeling?"

The journalist sighed. She trusted Miranda more than anyone and, even Nate. "I'm not feeling that good, you know." She closed her eyes. "After what happened last night, I'm confused." Miranda lifted an eyebrow, asking for elucidation. "I've already told you that I began to think that he was cheating on me." Miranda scoffed. "He is good looking, always traveling, most of times I go with him to the parties, but not always." She put her liquor on the center table and stood up, pacing the room.

"Andrea, I don't have the same friendship with Nathaniel like I have with you, if he and I have a friendship at all. But…" She saw Miranda closing her eyes, probably praying for strength. She felt she was boring her.

"Miranda-"

The chef raised her hand and Andy shut up. "I saw how much he loves you. He isn't the perfect husband, far from it, however I've never seen him give a single glance to any one aside from you." Andy stopped and looked at Miranda. Miranda looked up. "He really…" This time she locked her eyes with the older woman. "…loves you."

Andy felt her body shiver. The way Miranda's words left her mouth…

"But that's not the point." She said, turning her back to her friend. "The point is..." She massaged her temples. "…that I'm beginning to questioning myself. If I really want to continue this marriage, if I can endure more canceled lunches, more late nights, more of Nate sleeping when he is supposed to be fu… um… touching me."

"You should talk to him."

"First of all, I would have to make an appointment." Andy laughed, humorlessly. "I thought, in the beginning, that it was just lack of sex, I was missing this part of our marriage."

"Jonathan stopped reaching for me after the girls were born."

Andy turned abruptly at this.

"I thought he was waiting until I was totally recovered before we went back to that part of our life. But after a year, nothing happened. Before I got pregnant, we were quite active," Andy saw Miranda blushing and smiled at the sight. She was very beautiful and her pale cheeks were very cute being this red. She would totally kiss them-

_Where had this thought come from?_

Miranda continued to talk. "And one night we did, when I was pregnant." She was redder. "But after, he just turned his back to me and slept. Then the rumors began, and before he did anything, I filed for a divorce. His lack of attention wasn't only in bed; his eyes weren't bright when he saw me. Nathaniel wouldn't do it to you."

Andy took a deep breath, still shocked with her thoughts about Miranda. She went to the couch again. "I know he still wants me, he was very _happy_ before…" Suddenly, her lap was very interesting. "But it made me feel ugly, undesirable."

Miranda approached her and put a hand over her left knee. "Andrea, look at me." When Andy refused to look up, Miranda lifted her chin with her fingers. She smiled at Andy. "You always say that I had an eye to beautiful things and my sense of fashion is better than yours." Andy giggled at this. "So believe me when I say that you are very beautiful, gorgeous even. And, well, very desirable."

Andy felt the air leave her lungs and her mouth was very dry, because not only the tone Miranda used to tell her those wonderful things, but also her hand, which was doing small circles on her knee. It was meant to be a soothing movement; however she was feeling a hot shiver down her spine.

"Um… Thanks…" She smiled shyly. "You are too, you know. Very… um… beautiful." She nearly coughed the last word.

Miranda coughed too and thanked her with a nod.

Avoiding the awkward silence, Andy asked about the arrangements that would need to be done before Jacob comes to Miranda's apartment. Miranda smiled briefly, but changed the subject. The chef told her that the girls were making plans for them to go to the Central Park, go to their favorite ice cream shop and maybe go to the cinema or watch a movie at the house.

Andy didn't know why but she was wishing she could go to the Central Park rather than London. And _that_ had nothing to do with Jacob.

* * *

Andy left Miranda with a peck on the cheek. She just didn't know what to think about their conversation they'd had after dinner. Miranda was strangely sweetly attentive to her. If she'd been really paying attention, she would've realized it wasn't just tonight, but she had been this way for a while. Although, this wasn't the reason she was restless.

The real reason was that she _loved_ it.

The journalist parked her car in the townhouse garage and went home just to find her husband breathing fire in the living room.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Nate was sitting on the couch, in his robe that was open. He was naked beneath. Yesterday, Andy probably would have jumped at the sight, but tonight she just wanted to go to bed and sleep. "I was at Miranda's."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to bore you with little details. You didn't tell me you'd be home before nine."

He stood up. "Well, I was. Look, Andy. I'm sorry about last night. I was tired, but I wanted you. I just didn't know that I was _that _tired." He was next to her, but didn't hug Andy.

She took a step back. "Nate, it's okay. I'm going to bed."

He smiled. Her stomach twitched a little. "Well, that was the idea."

She tried to smile back. "No, I mean, I want to sleep." She went to the stairs.

Nate ran to her and hugged her from behind. She stiffened. His touch felt so wrong! "There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Andy stopped and looked back to him. "No."

"Fine. Go to sleep, then." He went to the living room again. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Andy sighed and shouted. "Good night."

When Andy reached her bed, she drifted to sleep right after her head settled on the pillow. In her dreams, she heard a voice saying the words she would never forget.

"_Believe me when I say that you are very beautiful, gorgeous even. And, well, very desirable."_

* * *

Hey there! I have to say that I loved all your reviews, thank you, thank you, thank you! They motivate me to continue. I hope you liked this chapter even more than the previous. So, tell me your thoughts about it. :D Next chapter, things'll happen!


	4. Chapter 4

The next Monday, Miranda woke up earlier than her usual time. Today Andrea and her husband would leave New York for London, to try giving their marriage another chance. She didn't even wait for her babies to wake up. She couldn't think about anything else.

It was only six a.m. and Miranda was driving all her employees crazy. She summoned two trainees to go with her to the fair, this was a part of her job she loved to do. Arriving early at the fair, the familiar smell of fresh vegetables and greens freshly harvested fruit, seafood which still smelt like the ocean and being able to have the best red and white meats. This part of her job was essential; to define the taste of the food she created. Because one thing Miranda did believe was that food was created, not just thrown in a pan and cooked.

This day, however, the poor souls that were following Miranda were suffering under the devil's breath. There wasn't anything new about how the chef led her kitchen; everybody who ever had the pleasure of going to her restaurant and eating her food knew that Mrs. Priestly dominated the kitchen with an "iron spatula".

Julianne, one of the trainees, was the little one that was brave enough to be next to Miranda on those days. She wanted to be a sous-chef and she knew that being aware of all the chef was doing was the best thing to do. Her two years of training was nearly over and she'd learnt most of Miranda moods.

"Soon she will be able to light the stove with her breath." Said Nick, the other trainee. "She put me on peeling potatoes!"

"So go peel the potatoes and shut up! Something's happened, but nothing here. Whatever it is has nothing to do with the restaurant. I'm going to check if there are enough ingredients for our most popular dishes. And we need to get everything done in advance: dice the onions and tomatoes, boil the cauliflower and rice. Let the shrimp soak and ask Kevin to clean the oysters."

"What about the potatoes?"

"Are you def? Peel the potatoes!"

"Okay, okay." He threw his hands in the air. "Uh oh, the devil's arrived."

Julianne glanced over at the stove area, Miranda already with two frying pans in her hands, frizzling some onions and grilling some mushrooms. From the look on her face, it was almost believable what Nick had said about her lighting the stove with her breath.

* * *

"Where is the rice? Why isn't it already on the plates?" Miranda took a deep breath. "Where is the meat? The mushroom sauce is ready."

"It's right the-"

"Why everybody is so slow today? Good God, aren't you capable of doing it all by yourselves? Do I have to tell you every time what you need to do? We do this every day, for God's sake!" With that, Miranda untied her apron and threw it at the table. "Take care of, this all of you!"

The chef went to her office, not caring about anything else. The restaurant was due to open in a few hours but everything needed to be in place when the customers arrived. She slammed the door shut and sat on the couch. Sighing heavily, she let her tears fall.

"Stupid, stupid woman, falling in love with a girl! She's young enough to be your daughter!"

"But she isn't."

Miranda was very angry and didn't notice Jonathan entering her office. She turned and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed and sat next to her. "I heard when you shouted at everyone in the kitchen."

"And these brats ran to you crying, how mature."

"No Miranda, they didn't say anything." He closed his eyes, praying for strength to face his ex-wife, who he knew was a difficult person to deal with, and then turned to her. "Look, I don't know what happened yesterday, but you weren't this way on Saturday. So, what's happened?"

Miranda closed her eyes, leaned on the couch and whispered. "She is leaving today."

"What do you mean "leaving"?" He frowned.

"No, not this way. But," she opened her eyes and looked at him, a sad smile appearing on her face, "she is going to London with him today. They want to try again, to reconnect. A second honeymoon was what she said."

"Well, I don't know what to say. I told you if you want her, you should fight for her because I know you would love and take of her better than anyone else, better than that guy." He shrugged. "And I know right now isn't the best time, but this came today in the mail." Jonathan handed her an envelope. "I think you should open it."

Miranda eyed the envelope and her eyes widened when she saw the sender. "How did you manage that?" She opened it and read the letter inside. "Oh my God! Jonathan!"

He smiled; a smile she hadn't seen in ages. "I thought you may be interested. I sent your portfolio a few months ago. A friend of mine, who still lives in London, told me about it. And I always knew that you longed to go back to London."

Miranda smelled the letter, with her eyes closed, but was smiling too. "Le Cordon Bleu. I can't believe this!"

"Of course you'll need to go to the school, do the exams, interviews, but I'm pretty sure you can get the job. You being a professor there, I can imagine that."

"Oh my God! When do I need to go there?"

"Whenever you want. I can take care of the girls, of course. No need to worry about that."

"Oh, well…" She made mental notes in her mind, frowning and then nodded. "Next Tuesday. Jacob is staying at my apartment this week while Andrea… is out of the city. She'll come back Sunday. So, Tuesday is best. Not too early and not too late."

"Yes, that will do. I'll congratulate you when you get the job, which I know you'll get." He smirked.

Miranda closed her eyes again and sighed. "Thanks Jonathan, really."

They hugged and he patted her back. "I guess it's time for chef to go back to her kitchen. You scared everybody."

This time, her smile was devilish. "I'm aware of this. Maybe they needed some incentive."

* * *

Andy was in her bedroom putting the last clothes in her bag when Jacob peeked at the door.

"Can I come in, mom?"

"Sure, baby."

"I already finished arranging my suitcase."

"Ok, need anything else?" She sat on the bed and opened her arms. Jacob snuggled and she patted his hair. "You'll be ok?"

"It's ok mom. I'll miss you and dad, but it's ok, really."

"So, what about we stay here until your dad comes home? Then we can go out for dinner."

Jacob closed his eyes. "Hm, yes mom, that's good."

They fell asleep and woke up when Andy heard the front door. She glanced at the alarm clock. 6:00 p.m. This would be Nate, for sure. His suitcase was already done and they would just need a change of clothes and dinner. The flight was due to leave at 11:45 p.m., so they still had time.

"Jake, baby. Your daddy is home."

"Um. Oh." He stretched and ran. Andy smiled and got out of the bed too. She put her hair in a bun and left the bedroom.

When she reached the stairs, she knew something was very, very wrong. Nate was tensed up, his eyes were hard and his shoulders were straight.

"Hey baby, work was hard today?"

Without glancing up at Andy, Nate just patted his son. "Jacob, please go to your room."

_Uh-oh._

Jacob ran towards the stairs, "Jake, be careful of the stairs! Don't run!"

"Sorry, mom!" Jacob squealed, but he was already in his bedroom.

Nate faced Andy and what she saw in his eyes wasn't good. It was bad.

"Andy, we need to talk."

Andy sighed and just mumbled an "okay."

They went to the office. Nate began to pace the room and Andy sat on the couch.

"So, what's up?"

"Something came up today. You know that Elias-Clarke had a big contract with Mercedes-Benz and they demanded that someone from Elias-Clarke should be there, because they're casting new limos. And, if we renew the contract, the interviews and photos would be all exclusive to _Auto Universe._ They want Elias-Clarke and _Auto Universe _doing all the advertising. Irv wants me there."

Still in shock, Andy just asked, to make sure, "So we are not going to London?"

Nate stopped pacing. "Yes and no."

"Go ahead."

"You can go on and wait for me, of course."

"I know there is a 'but' somewhere."

"But… this meeting is only happening on Friday."

Andy closed her eyes, counted until ten, took deeps breathes and looked up again. "You are going to Paris today and we will leave on Saturday and we'll come back Sunday?"

"Yes."

Andy stood up. "I. Can't. Believe. This. I can't believe you did this. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT, NATE!" She fell on the couch again and covered her eyes with her hands.

Nate kneeled before her. "Sorry, Andy! You know I want to be with you-"

"You want to be with me?" She pointed to herself, and then shook her head. "No, you want to be at the top, that's what you want, everything for this fucking, damn magazine!"

"Hey, this isn't true! I left the magazine for nearly six months when Jake was born!"

Andy was pacing the room, pointing her finger to Nate. "You stayed with us because Irv made sure you were at home with your wife and son, who nearly died! If he didn't say anything, you'd have been out of here in a shot!"

Nate went after her and grabbed her writs. "Andy, you are being unfair!"

"Unfair? You love this magazine more than me, than your son, we are your family!"

"Which job paid this house? Paid your treatment to get pregnant?" Nate snapped.

They looked at each other. Andy felt her heart full of disappointment, anger, sadness. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Because I thought this," she gestured with her hands between them and the house, "him," she pointed to the roof, "was what we wanted. A family, Nate."

"Andy, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Andy closed her eyes, but the tears were already falling. "Yes, you meant it. You were telling me that my job it's nothing compared to yours and… the worse of all… you said you paid for Jacob."

"No, I didn't say it at all! You are putting words in my mouth!"

The journalist left the office, stopping just at the door. Without glancing back, she said "Go, Nate. Go fetch your dream. Go do what you do the best."

"Andy…"

"No. And please ask the driver to take Jake to Miranda's. He knows where she lives. Tomorrow I'll go bring him back home. But tonight I want to stay alone."

What the couple didn't know was that Jacob heard the whole argument.

Andy went to her bedroom and put Nate's suitcases in the hallway. She closed the bedroom door and went to bed. Staring at the ceiling, the first thing she remembered was how Miranda made her feel safe. She was caring with Andy, always saying good things to her to boost her confidence, and most of the time it worked. Miranda said she was beautiful. Andy smiled. _Well, she is so beautiful too. No, gorgeous even._

"What?"

Startled with her thoughts, Andy hid her head under a pillow and curled in a fetus-form. _Stop thinking about it, Andrea Sachs-Finnegan. Miranda is your friend, you idiot!_

She heard a knock on the door, but didn't move an inch.

"Andy, we're leaving."

She didn't say a word.

Nate sighed. "When I come back, we'll talk about it. I promise."

Then, he left.

* * *

When the girls heard the buzz, they ran to open the door and nearly crashed into their mother.

"Hey, be careful!"

Cassidy looked back. "Jake is here, mom!"

"Yes, he is!" Caroline said, opening the door.

When Miranda saw him alone, her heart sank a little. She was hoping that Andrea would come with Jacob. "Did you come alone?"

"No, daddy came with me, but he didn't get out of the car."

This caught her attention. "Your daddy? Just him?"

Caroline and Cassidy eyed their mother and Jacob and ushered him inside Caroline closed the door. "What's wrong?"

Jacob bit his lip and crossed his legs; a shy position that Miranda knew very well. "What happened, Jacob?"

"Mommy is at home." His face fell.

"She is home alone?"

He shook his head up and down. "Uh-uh. They had a fight because daddy is going to work and mommy got mad at him and she told him to leave. She locked herself in her bedroom."

Miranda felt her face burn. The idiot couldn't help being an _asshole_. She knew Andrea enough to be sure the journalist wouldn't do anything stupid, Andrea was a very sensible person, but she knew she would need a friend.

"You both take Jacob to his room. I'm calling your father to stay with you here. I'm going to check on Andrea."

"Okay mom." Caroline said, taking Jacob's hand.

"We'll take of him." Cassidy completed, taking Jacob's bag with her.

"Thank you, my darlings."

Miranda called Jonathan and asked him to come over and look after the children.

"What's wrong, Mira?"

"Andrea. I need to see her."

The chef explained what Jacob had told her and Jonathan reassured her that he was on his way to her apartment.

"Call the girls when you arrive."

"Okay. Take care of her Mira. She doesn't know yet, but she needs you. She needs your love."

"Thanks, Jonathan. I mean it."

"I know. Now, go!"

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up, took the car keys and left. Of course Andrea would know why she was there as soon as Miranda turned up. And she wouldn't lie. She would tell Andrea that she could rely on her. She would tell Andrea that she could trust Miranda.

Because that is what friends are for.

* * *

Andy was trying to sleep, but she couldn't even close her eyes. She rolled in the bed for what seemed like hours and still she couldn't sleep. So, she gave up, put her robe and went to the kitchen. The fridge was nearly void, because no one would be at home this week. She thought about calling the pizzeria, but opted calling the sushi bar. The attendant told her 20 minutes until her food would arrive.

Wandering in the kitchen, her thoughts went to her friend again and Andy shivered. She didn't know why she was reacting this way about Miranda, but she wasn't game about trying to find out. She was sad, hungry and lonely. Opening the cellar, she retrieved a bottle of wine and a glass. She poured some and drank it as if it was water. The wine burned in her throat, but it felt good. She poured some more and did the same.

The doorbell interrupted the pouring of a fourth glass of wine. In the foyer, she saw her handbag and took the money.

"Coming!"

However, it wasn't the deliveryman at her door.

"Miranda?"

The white-haired woman smiled. "Here is your food." She handed the box to Andy.

"Uh?"

"The sushi-boy just delivered it."

"But-" Andy showed the money.

"Don't worry." Miranda glanced over Andy. "May I come in?"

Waking up from her daydream, Andy cleared the way for Miranda. "Oh, sorry. Please, come in."

They went to the kitchen. Andy opened her box and picked up the _hashi_. She dipped the sushi in soy sauce and put it in her mouth.

"God, this is so delicious!"

Miranda smiled. "Well, what do you think isn't delicious?"

"Oh no, not this again!"

Miranda looked at her lap, playing with her hands. "You haven't asked why I'm here."

Andy put her _hashi_ aside. "I know why you are here." She sipped her wine. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks." Looking right into Andy's eyes, she asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Andy sighed. Thinking about it, she answered. "Not really. He went to Paris, I stayed in New York. End of story."

"Jacob was worried about you…"

Andy's eyes bugged out. "What did he say to you?"

Miranda told her what Jacob said to her. "I don't like when that happens, hearing what he shouldn't have."

"He loves you, Andrea." _So do I. _"It's obvious that he would be worried about you." Miranda took Andy's hands and squeezed lightly. "So am I."

Andy swallowed and felt her knees going weak. "I didn't mean to worry you, Miranda."

Miranda let go of her hands and smiled weakly. She stood up and got closer to Andy. "I care so much about you, Andrea." Facing the journalist, Miranda got her courage and said. "You mean so much to me, more than I could've ever imagined and more than you know."

Andy just nodded and her right hand went automatically to Miranda's waist. Miranda caressed her cheek and Andy's eyelids fluttered. Her grip on the chef's waist got stronger and Miranda, closing her eyes, bent down.

Then their lips touched. At first, they were uncertain; their lips brushed only slightly, seeking for approval. Miranda's right hand travelled to Andy's neck, her fingers massaging her scalp. Andy opened her mouth a little, but it was enough to Miranda catch her bottom lip between hers and slowly sucked it. Andy squeezed her waist in response and kissed Miranda back.

When Andy finally realized what she was doing, that she was kissing her best friend, she froze. _This is wrong, very wrong._

"Oh my God!"

Andy opened her eyes and pushed Miranda aside, leaving the other woman astonished.

"Um?"

Andy looked back to Miranda. "This shouldn't have happened. This _couldn't_ have happened. What were you thinking?"

Miranda was still startled. "Um. I thought you wanted it to..."

"I don't know what I want, Miranda. I don't know what _I am thinking_. I'm sorry." Andy tightened her robe. "You should leave. I can't do this."

Miranda straightened her shoulders, her face blank. Andy wanted to go after her and hug her, but right now she couldn't move any closer to Miranda. Her mind was a mess and she would die before hurt the other woman, even though she was doing it right now.

"I guess I should. I'm sorry, Andrea." Miranda's voice was cold and controlled.

"No, no talking. We… we'll talk about it, just not now."

"Very well then."

Andy followed Miranda and opened the door. "Um. Good night."

"Have a good night as well."

Andy watched Miranda leaving and, when she was out of sight, she closed the door. Leaning against it, she cried.

* * *

Miranda fumbled with her keys, her eyes were wet and she wasn't wearing her glasses, which probably wouldn't help right now. She closed her eyes, counted from one to ten and tried again. This time the key entered and she turned on the engine. She hit the gas a little forcefully, but left the street without any problem.

She cursed herself all the way towards her apartment. _Stupid! You took advantage of her when she was feeling weak,, you kissed her, you stupid woman! _Before she got out of the car, she cleaned up her face and took a deep breath. Jonathan would see through her in a beat, she was sure. But she had already made her decision.

"Hey, you're back! The children are sleeping, thank God!"

"I'm going to apply for the job." She said, throwing the keys in the center table, her voice already stabled.

"Uh?"

"London, Jonathan. I'm going to London this week."

Jonathan was slightly confused, then it hit him.

"What happened with Andy?"

Miranda sighed and crashed on the couch. "I did a stupid thing." She massaged her temples. "I kissed her."

"Oh."

"Please don't say anything. I'm already disappointed with myself."

"So?"

"I will do anything to get this job."

TBC

* * *

Hello guys! Thanks for all the reviews, your support means a lot to me. This chapter is a little angst, but I promise they'll resolve this "problem" as soon as possible. You know, every love story has its problems, hope you'll understand. Due the Holiday Season, may the next chapter will be posted only next year. Well, this it is.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Andy woke up just after seven a.m. when her cellphone buzzed. She didn't have to be at work; she asked for a week off and wasn't in the mood to have everyone asking why she was there. She pulled her head from under the sheet and looked for it on the nightstand, but it wasn't on the bedside-table. Groaning, she got out from the bed and found her cellphone on the floor. The first message was an alert that she had a voicemail and the second… was from Miranda.

Ignoring the voicemail, she read the text.

_Good morning, Andrea. Jacob already left to school._

Nothing about last night. The journalist tried not to be disappointed with Miranda, she knew it was her fault. The same day she had a fight with Nate, she kissed her best friend, who said cares so much about her. Who was the only person, aside her son, that showed any real affection towards her, who was always listening to her, who was always by her side all through this time.

And at this time, when Andy felt lonely and worthless, she turned to Miranda.

_Miranda, Miranda, Miranda…_

Andy went back to bed and lay down. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to think about Nate and the only thing she could think about was what he'd said before left yesterday.

_Which job paid for your treatment?_

"Ugh. You asshole! I hate you!" She yelled to no one. Closing her eyes, she tried to get rid of the tears, her fingertips found their way to her lips. Automatically her thoughts went from Nate to Miranda. Her lips were soft, thin; the way they closed around Andy's was perfect; their mouths were perfect together. Miranda's hand on her hip, holding her fiercely, without being demanding, while the other was running through her hair, making her melt under her touch. The kiss was absolutely wonderful.

"Absolutely delicious."

Opening her eyes startled, Andy sat up in the bed, but smiled.

"God, I want to kiss her again."

Groaning, she got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She knew she'd have to talk to her husband, but what Nate said the night before was the final cut. He said what he really thinks about her job, about their son and there's no reason to try save this marriage again. Andy though she still loves Nate, there needs to be more than that in a relationship to make it work. Trusting, caring, friendship, support one another, all these things are essential to make it work. Nate didn't support her work, isn't caring with her and above all, she didn't trust him anymore.

And, yet without understanding why, she was very sure she would find all these things in Miranda.

"And I'm so fucked up!"

In the shower, Andy tried to think about how to approach Miranda and apologize. She would tell her friend-

_Wait, what is she to me now?_

Shrugging, Andy continued her musings. _Well, right now she can be my love interest. Or something like that. Whatever. _So, she would apologize, tell Miranda she was sorry, they would kiss and then she hoped they would kiss again, again and again.

Plan made, she would wait until six p.m. to go to Miranda's apartment to fetch Jacob and then tell everything to Miranda.

Of course, _**doing**_ this was something different altogether.

* * *

The sauce was boiling, the rice was burning, the cooks were running from here to there, but Miranda wasn't paying any attention, even the fact she'd chopped enough onions for weeks worth of dishes. Of course everybody had noticed that her mind wasn't there and they tried to get her attention. However, nothing worked. Then, abruptly, she threw her apron and left the kitchen.

Miranda retrieved her handbag and quickly made her way towards the exit. Jonathan, warned by Julianne, ran after her and reached her in time.

"Hey, Miranda!" He put his hands on his knees, fighting for air. "Where. Are .You. Going?"

The chef made a gesture for him to breath. "In. Out." When he was breathing normally, she continued. "To the travel agents to book my tickets, the sooner I get them, the sooner I can leave."

Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder. "You should talk to her."

"No, she said we would talk later, but she didn't call or text. I did something very wrong yesterday, I was rude." Jonathan raised his eyebrow in surprise. Miranda rolled her eyes. "Well, not exactly. Impolite, perhaps?" He shrugged. "Whatever. I took advantage of her when she was weak. Of course she is angry with me. Maybe I will talk with her when I come back. Happy?"

"Not at all."

Miranda sighed, annoyed with her ex-husband. "Jonathan, I don't know what you want me to do, just say it. I don't have time for this game."

"Ok. Go after her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you love her."

"I will do no such a thing. Did you fall down and smack your little head on the pavement?"

"Not that I can recall." He smirked. "She is going to pick up her son, right?"

"Well, that was the plan. I don't know if she is going to tonight."

"If she does, do it."

Miranda smiled and patted him on his shoulder. "I need to get going. I'll come back before lunch time. Goodbye."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Oh well, never mind. See you soon."

The manager watched his ex-wife leave, shaking his head he whispered, "Oh Mira, please don't fuck this up."

* * *

Andy spent her day going through her plan of what she would say to Miranda. Of course she was nearly hyperventilating due to her anxiety and after lunch, she went to her bedroom and lay down. Andy just knew she needed to do something, she was quite sure that Miranda was feeling rejected. She tried to rationalize her thoughts: she couldn't be with Miranda while she was still married to Nate.

Nate. What she should do about him? He was due to come back in five or six days. But maybe she had not got the strength to wait him come back. She had to think straight. Maybe she'd just ask, implore, beg to Miranda to wait for her to settle things with Nate, and then they'd talk again. Maybe she'd ignore the fact that she was married and just do what she wanted. Maybe she'd just die and she wouldn't have to think about this whole mess.

"Holy shit!"

Closing her eyes, she begun to compare Miranda and Nate, she analyzed every little thing that happened since Miranda entered her life.

Nate was always busy and unavailable to her and Jake, while Miranda, after the incident in the restaurant, was always willing to please her and her son. Nate always put her last, while Miranda everyday did their lunch first thing, because she knew Andy's schedule was always unpredictable. When she and Nate went out, he introduced her as his trophy, as his wife, just someone pretty on his arm. When Miranda introduced her to her friends, she always spoke about Andy with pride, how successful she was. Nate put her under his wings, preventing her to fly. Miranda encouraged her to spread her wings and go farther. There wasn't one day that she wouldn't feel frustrated near Nate. There wasn't one day that she wouldn't feel safe near Miranda.

Then it hit her. All these months, while she was thinking that she and Miranda were becoming friends, it was more than that. The gestures of being caring and being there that the older woman made for her weren't one sided. She usually called the chef to know how she was doing, if the girls were okay, if she had ate, because even though Miranda dealt with food every day, she'd normally skip lunch when Andy wasn't available. Mostly they'd exchange texts in the middle of the night, sometimes just to say hello and sometimes to chat through the night, like on Andy's birthday.

Andy groaned, realizing that all this time, they were becoming more than just friends and she was oblivious to it. Maybe Miranda was unaware too; she seemed so upset that she crossed a line with Andy last night.

However, first thing's first.

The journalist got up from the bed and picked her cellphone. On the fourth ring, Nate picked up.

"Hey Andy, baby I'm sorry-"

"Nate, Nate. Wait. I want to know when you're coming back."

"Don't know yet, probably Saturday night."

"We need to talk because I can't-"

"Andy, wait a moment!"

Andy stared at the cellphone in disbelief. _Had Nate just hung up on me? That son of aaah!_

She called him again. Voicemail. Close to having a tantrum like a child, she threw her phone on her bed. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and picked the mobile again. _Please, answer this time!_

She tried five times more and when she was just about to give up, Nate called her back.

"Andy, what's wrong?"

Pacing in the bedroom, she began to talk. "Nate, I can't do this anymore! I wanted to wait, till you come back, but I can't."

"Andy, please, slow down!"

"This thing, this travelling to London, it was the last straw. But guess what? You put your job again as your priority and I'm here alone. ALONE!"

"I told you I couldn't refuse!"

"But you could refuse your wife! Do you remember that? That we got married? That we promised to love, to respect?"

"I still love you!"

"But I don't know if I love you anymore!"

Silence.

"You don't mean it."

"Yes, I do." Andy sat in the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath. "Nate, I can't wait for you to resolve all Elias-Clarke problems before you got home to me. You despise my job-"

"I can sustain our home all by myself."

"See! I'm not talking about money, Nate! I'm talking about respect! Support! Even when I talked about our son, _you_ put _your_ money in the middle!"

"What do you want me to do? Quit my job? Not happening, baby! I worked very hard to be where I am!"

"I never said you had to!" Andy stared at the ceiling. "I just said that you need to have a rethink about your priorities."

"You can't judge me just because I want to be the best. I want to give you everything!"

"Nate, you're already the best in what you do. And all I wanted was you, here, with me."

"But I can't right now! Stop being so childish! I'm working, I have responsibilities!"

"You have responsibilities with your family too, for God's sake!"

"My responsibilities with my family are to provide a warm, established home, a good education for my son. Andy, baby. Listen to me. I'm going to the top. Then, you won't need to call me this way, I'll have other people travel for me, other people to do everything and I'll be home for you."

She stood up from bed and started to pace again. "Ok. When?" She could picture his smile.

"The way that things are going, I doubt it will be long."

"So?"

"Saturday I'm going to Germany. Mercedes-Benz wants me. They want me in charge of the adverting department."

Andy stopped abruptly. "What?"

"I just need to check some things, documents, contracts. I'll need to stay there for 4 days or a week, tops."

"Nate, I'm not going to wait."

"Andy, it's just a week."

"It's your choice. You come back or don't bother, there's only so long I'll wait."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yes."

Silence again.

"Nate?"

For a moment Andy thought that he had hung up on her again. But then she heard a sigh and wait. Seconds after, he talked again. "I heard you. And I think you're still upset-"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? I'm hurt, Nate and I'm tired."

"I'm not coming back, Andy. I can't. I have this huge contract and Irv is pressing me to go. I'm sorry."

The tears were already falling and Andy didn't try to hide that she was crying. "No Nate, _I am_ sorry." She hung up and stared at the ceiling some more.

With the mobile still in her hand, Andy typed the number she knew off by heart.

* * *

The weather was cold, but the sky was clean and the sun was shining, even timidly. Miranda left the car, eyes on the sky. She sighed, closing her eyes, breathing in the cold air, her face absorbing the weak sunlight.

Stepping into the travel agent's, she thought about Andrea again, but she shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of Andrea under her, kissing her back. She couldn't hesitate right now.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Replied the attendant, smiling. "How can I help you?"

_Get me out of this city, this country; take Andrea off of my mind and out of my heart._ "I need to go to London," Miranda said, giving the attendant her best fake smile. "Sooner, the better." She gave the girl the details of the date she wanted to come back and waited.

"Okay, Mrs?"

"Priestly. Miranda Priestly."

The girl smiled again and typed something in her computer. A few minutes later she turned her attention back to Miranda. "So, Mrs Priestly, I have one tomorrow."

Miranda lifted her eyebrow for her to continue.

"The flight leaves JFK, at 09:45 a.m. to Heathrow, arriving there 09:45 p.m., local time. On the Saturday, your flight back leaves Heathrow at 10:45 a.m., local time and arrives here at 01:40 p.m."

"It's acceptable." Her cellphone rang. "If you could excuse me a moment…"

Miranda nearly dropped her mobile when she saw Andrea's name flashing on the screen. Her finger lingered on the green button, but she refused the call. "You may continue."

"Oh, okay. So, the final price is $ 1,487.55."

The chef handed her credit card and finalized her purchase, thanked the girl and left. She pondered calling Andrea or just leaving it and going back to the restaurant. She chose the latter and turned off her cellphone. If she could avoid talking to her right now, she would.

* * *

After trying to call Miranda three more times, going straight to the voicemail, Andy fell asleep. When she woke up it was nearly five p.m. She would have time just to take a quick shower and go to Miranda's apartment.

Before leaving the townhouse, she went to search for her cellphone and the device was out of charge. Andy didn't bother changing the battery and so just left it in the house. She knew Nate probably had called her hundred times, but Nate wasn't important right now. She would deal with him when she got back.

The journalist put some clothes in a bag, her bathroom facilities in a smaller bag and her laptop. After talking to Miranda, she would take Jake and they'd head to a hotel. She couldn't stay in this house right now.

* * *

Miranda went back to the restaurant in the middle of the afternoon. She went straight to her office. With the plane tickets in her hand, she thought again the turmoil her life had become in the last three days. But right now everything was done, she wouldn't turn back. Tomorrow she would leave New York for four days and pray that she'd be accepted at the Le Cordon Bleu. Then she'd leave New York forever. She'd be returning home, after nearly thirty years without putting a foot in her country.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"You may enter, Jonathan."

"Hey, how do you know?" Shrugging at the glare that he received, he continued. "I take it you bought the tickets." He pointed the envelope in her hands.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm leaving."

"When do you come back?"

"Saturday." She stopped, seemed to think about something. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Of course. Anything."

"Could you stay with the girls? Of course I'll need you tonight, because I'll leave early in the morning. Jacob is…" She nearly choked at the word. "…leaving today. So, the guestroom is available."

"Don't worry. I sent your portfolio. Fair is fair." He said, tsking in the end.

"Can you come with me? It seems that I can't stay alone for so long, after all what happened with Andrea, all I can think about is her… and that's not good for me right now. We can make dinner for the girls, I'm sure they'll love you there."

Jonathan smiled shyly, taking her hands firmly. "Mira, you know we didn't end our marriage on good terms, but I'm still your friend. You can count on me."

"Good. I'm glad."

Miranda went to the kitchen, leaving some instructions and Jonathan went upstairs, where his apartment was to pick up a bag with his things to stay the night at Miranda's. They both left in Miranda's car. Not trusting her mind, which was running far away from where they were, she allowed Jonathan to drive them both to her apartment.

"Everything will be okay, Mira. Have a little faith."

After that, the ride was silent. When they arrived, the children were already at home. Jacob was packing his things; he knew his mother was coming to pick him up. Caroline and Cassidy were squealing, jumping and hugging their father.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" Caroline said, while her arms were still around her father.

"Hey baby girl, I'm staying till Saturday."

"No way! Really?" Both redheads turned to their mother.

"Yes, darlings. Mommy has to travel tomorrow. But Saturday, I'll be back. So, your father will stay here."

"Why can't we stay with Andy?" Cassidy asked.

"Ouch." Jonathan made a gesture of a knife piercing his heart. "Thank you." He continued, feigning hurt.

"Oh dad, sorry!" Both girls hugged and kissed their father. "We love you so much." The hug-kiss session ended with a tickling session, the threesome falling on the floor, laughing and squealing.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh God, I guess I have now three children."

Jacob came running from the guestroom. "Is mommy here?"

It felt like a stab to her heart when she looked back at those brown eyes, so similar to the ones she loved. Miranda averted her eyes from Jacob to the three people on the floor, still giggling.

"No, she isn't here, not yet. You two," she pointed to Caroline and Cassidy. "Go help Jacob get his things. Andrea will arrive soon." Turning to her ex-husband, she asked. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Very well."

* * *

Andy rang the doorbell. Then, to her surprise, Jonathan opened the door.

"Hey Andy!"

Unable to hide her surprise, Andy coughed and blushed a little. "Hey Jonathan, I… um…"

"Mom!" Jacob squealed, running towards Andy, crushing himself onto her. "I was waiting for you!"

"C'mon boy, go fetch your things and let's go."

"Jonathan, please take your things to the bedroom right…" Miranda trailed off when she saw Andy. "…now… Hello, Andrea."

"Um. Hi, Miranda."

Jonathan picked up his glass of water from Miranda, while the women stared at each other. "Thanks."

Andy thought about demanding an explanation as to why Miranda wouldn't talk to her, but decided against it. And then Miranda was asking to Jonathan take his things to the bedroom. She felt her body going cold, her stomach twisted. "Get your bag, Jake. We are clearly interrupting something here." Jacob ran to the guestroom.

Jonathan eyed both women back and forth. Then he saw Andy's bag. "Hey, where are you off to?"

"Um?" Then she remembered her bag. "Oh, no. I…" She instinctively turned to Miranda. "I left Nate." Turning back to Jonathan, she added. "We… um… I mean, me and Jake, we're going to a hotel."

Miranda couldn't hide her surprise from Andy and the younger woman gave herself a mental hi-five. But that didn't explain why Jonathan was there.

"Nonsense." Jonathan said, startling both women. "You can stay here."

"What?" Both squealed.

"I'm taking the guestroom, but Jake can stay in there with me. There's a couch in the room, he can take the bed and I'll stay on the couch. You can stay with Miranda."

Andy eyes widened. "Oh, no. I can't accept."

Miranda glared to Jonathan, who gave his best innocent smile back. "I don't know if Andrea is comfortable with this suggestion, Jonathan."

"No, is not that. I just… um… don't want to disturb you both. I mean… you're going to her bedroom and we'll just leave."

Jonathan stared at her in shock then burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that his eyes were watering. He tried to catch his breath and finally could talk. "You thought that Miranda and I?" He waved, between him and the chef. "Sleeping together?"

Andy blushed. "Um… I don't know?"

Jonathan laughed harder. "Ha. No. I was taking the guestroom, really. And you should take the offer, don't you think Mira?"

"Yes." Miranda replied without thinking, but then she realized she let it slip and blushed. "I mean, if you do want to stay, you are more than welcome, Andrea."

Jacob, oblivious to the tension between the adults, finally made his presence being noticed. "Mommy, can we stay?"

Caroline and Cassidy appeared in the hallway, running to Andy, welcoming their guest. "Hey, Andy! Are you staying?"

"Please! Say yes!"

Andy and Miranda looked at each other, virtually ignoring everyone else in the room. Miranda nodded to her and Andy smiled.

"Ok. I guess I will."

"Caroline, can you show Andrea where my bedroom is?"

"C'mon, Andy."

Caroline, Andy and Jacob went to Miranda's bedroom, leaving the chef to deal with her ex.

"Are you nuts?" She hissed, pulling him by the elbow.

"You'll thank me after. I know it, Mira. Remember what I said to you this morning. I'm going to the guestroom. Enjoy." He winked. She took a pillow from the couch and threw at him. He just laughed.

_Alone_, Miranda realized, "Oh my God. I will be alone with her in my bed."

This was going to be a long and restless night.

* * *

Sorry this one took more time than I expected. I'm trying to keep this in a slow pace, but it seems that I can't wait to put them together, hehehe. Please, let me know what you are thinking about it. And thanks for you all that keep tuned in this and reviewed the previous chapters. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

So, that was that.

The dinner was a little awkward, neither woman spoke, Jonathan entertained the children, whom spoke a lot. After dinner time, the adults put the children in bed, and then retired to their bedrooms. Of course, Jonathan didn't throw away a chance to tease Miranda and received an icy glare back.

Miranda led Andrea to her bedroom, trying to ignore how many times she'd thought about doing this very thing. The situation, however, was nothing like what she usually caught herself thinking about. She had so many times thought about how they would cross the hallway kissing every body part they could reach, ripping their clothes off, giggling and whispering words of love and then crawling in bed, where they would make love all night long.

"Miranda?"

"Hm?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Miranda stopped staring at the bed and looked at Andrea. "Of course. I'll go check… some things I need to… put in my bag…" She scolded herself for babbling. "I'll go. Make yourself home." Then she was gone.

Andy stared at the door where Miranda was just seconds ago. "Okaaay", she told to nobody.

The journalist locked the bathroom and, staring at herself in the mirror, she sighed. Her heartbeat was increasing rapidly, but she focused on removing her makeup and brushing her hair and teeth. She took a quick shower, just to refresh before going to sleep. Opening her bag, she picked out a shirt and some boxers, but she second guessed her choice.

She wanted to get some attention tonight. She rummaged in her bag and finally found what she was looking for. Smiling, she retrieved her perfume bottle and put just a little behind her ears and left the bathroom.

When she entered the bedroom again, the only light on was the bedside lamp. Miranda was already in bed (had she taken that long in the bathroom?) and she was tucked in the sheets, staring at the ceiling. Much like she usually does at home.

_There is no more home._

Andy left her robe fall at her feet and heard Miranda whimper. She sat with her back to the chef and stretched. She felt Miranda shift in the bed and smiled. Carefully, she lay down, stretching her legs, moaning very low as she adjusted herself in the bed. She eyed the older woman quietly over her shoulder. Miranda was with her back to Andy, only her white hair out from under the sheets.

"Good night, Miranda."

"You as well."

"Thanks."

Fighting the urge to scream, Andy closed her eyes very hard. She knew that Miranda wouldn't initiate conversation they had to have. But she wasn't sure that Miranda wanted her after what happened in her kitchen.

All the tension between them at the dinner just made Andy even more unsure what she would do, how she could make Miranda tell something, if anything. She stared at the ceiling for five minutes or more, and then her eyes began to roam over the room. It was simply, comfy, but stylish. Very Miranda. Blue was the primary color, but there were different shades of blue, like navy, azure, indigo, iris… These ones she could remember when she casted a glance before, with Caroline. Now, everything was just blue, with the dim light. On the right side of the bed there was a very large window, with curtains. On the left side, there was the door, a bookshelf and table with flowers and some things that probably Miranda just put there. The closet was at the wall before the bed and another door which lead to the bathroom.

Andy tucked the sheets under her and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and sighed, but her body just refused to let her sleep. Miranda shifted again and she stilled. It was just what she didn't need, Miranda kicking her out of the bed.

Then all the thoughts about their kiss came back with full force and she couldn't wait anymore. She would wake the chef up.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, Andrea."

_Maybe she wasn't sleeping at all._

"I can't stop thinking about you or-"

Miranda turned to her and interrupted her speech. "Don't bother. I know what you want. You don't need to explain."

"Ugh, you didn't. I have to tell you that I-"

"No, you don't. I just want go back to sleep, you don't have to explain yourself."

Groaning, Andy sat down. "But you don't know what I want to explain."

Miranda sat down too and crossed her arms, trying to appear nonchalant. "So Andrea, what do you want?"

Taking Miranda's head in her hands, Andy looked in her eyes. "This."

They kissed, hard. Andy put all her will, her lust, her desire into the kiss. Miranda was lost, but quickly caught up with Andy and they lost themselves in the kiss. Soon Miranda's hands joined the action and she held Andy by the waist, her fingers playing with the hem of the journalist's nightgown. Andy moaned and the chef's tongue licked all it could reach and Andy returned the favor with her tongue. Suddenly, the older woman pulled Andy on her lap with a strength that the journalist didn't know she possessed and buried her fingers in the white hair. The women didn't stop kissing; they'd just stayed briefly apart, pecking but soon their mouths would find each other again.

Hands found their way from the white hair, to the small back of the older woman and it didn't take long until said hands were going under Miranda's nightgown, nails craving at her skin. Andy's head was revolving; she never in her entire life had kissed someone with so much passion. She licked, sucked and nibbled Miranda's lips and tongue.

Lust and passion became her entire being and, with that, she pushed Miranda flatly on her back, kissing her jaw, her throat, her hands gripping Miranda's ass. She didn't know how much she wanted Miranda until their lips had met and she tasted divine. The white-haired woman was driving her totally crazy; she couldn't imagine herself having so much desire for someone, lusting after someone this hard. All she could think of was how she was dying to prove all to Miranda.

Their whimpers and moans were growing louder; their legs were intertwined together, rubbing against each other. Andy didn't know if someone could die of just kissing this way, but if she did, she was more than okay with that. Nobody would taste better than Miranda, ever.

Miranda's hands were on her shoulders, her waist, ass, pulling at her hair, all over her and she still wanted more.

"More." She panted.

"Yes."

Andy sat, straddling Miranda, their center's getting nearer and she realized the status of her underwear. Totally ruined. She was as damp as the rain forest and she felt her cheeks hot. But all she could focus on was Miranda's chest going up and down, her nipples visible through the silk, her breath labored, her hair messy, her face and neck were a shade of pink with embarrassment, Andy guessed. She was beautiful than ever.

"So beautiful."

She lowered herself over Miranda, her hands caressing the chef's face, going to her shoulders, arms until she reached her waist, going up again, lingering over her stomach. Miranda's breath hitched but it didn't stop the journalist. She continued her journey until her fingers brushed a little under the older woman breasts. Then, Miranda's eyes snapped open.

"Stop."

"What?" She couldn't believe it. Rejected again?

"We can't do this."

Andy stood up from Miranda's body and sat next to her. "You, um, you don't, um, want me." She stammered and tried to hide her embarrassment behind her hands, covering her face. _Shit._

* * *

Miranda left the room feeling like she was a silly old woman. She lost track of her thoughts and made a fool of herself. She went to the girl's bathroom, which was in the bedrooms hallway, between the girl's and the guest's. Luckily, there was two new toothbrushes and she picked the pink one (probably Cassidy's) and finished her routine.

When she returned to her bedroom, Andrea was still in the bathroom and she quickly changed her clothes for a simple blue silk nightgown and matching panties. They were brand new and she decided ignore why she had chosen it. So, she turned off the light, leaving just the lamp beside the bed on and lay down on bed, praying for strength.

Andrea opened the bathroom door and entered the room again. Miranda felt the air leaving her lungs and not coming back. Andrea was a vision, pushing the robe from her shoulders, showing the little lilac nightgown, leaving nothing else to imagination and she was wearing a thong, which happened to be a lace thong.

Andrea would be the death of her.

Miranda tried her best to ignore all the wonderful things that the journalist was doing to her body and turned her back to the other woman. Before she'd fallen in love with Andrea, she used to think about her as a girl, even when they met Andrea was thirty one years old. Andrea was younger than her, but had lived a life for two. Neither had she had a difficult one like Andrea. Miranda was twenty-something when she left England to pursue her dream and hadn't gone back since. Her parents had come to New York for her wedding and when the girls were born, but they died one year after. This _woman_ at her side had lost a child. And she still had the strength to move on and had her Jacob. Miranda smiled at the thought, she knew how much Andrea loved the little boy. And she knew how much she loved Andrea.

"Good night, Miranda."

"You as well."

"Thanks."

After that, Miranda relaxed a little. She knew that Andrea wanted to talk about what happened between them, but she wasn't prepared to be turned down. So, she pretended she was sleeping and waited. However, the journalist had another plans.

"Miranda?"

_Oh God, no._ "Yes, Andrea."

"I can't stop thinking about you or-"

_Ok, I can do this._ "Don't bother. I know what you want. You don't need to explain."

"Ugh, you didn't. I have to tell you that I-"

"No, you don't. I just want to go back to sleep, you don't have to explain yourself."

"But you don't know what I want to explain."

The girl was unbelievable.

She turned to Andrea, putting her best mask on of indifference. "So Andrea, what do you want?"

And then Andrea did what she wasn't expecting.

"This."

Andrea was kissing her. On the mouth. And hard. She couldn't resist anymore. She kissed Andrea back, licking her mouth, not believing her luck and the fact that the journalist was moaning, not her. She pulled Andrea closer and she was on her lap. The kiss became hungry, hotter and desperate than their first. All she could think was _I'm kissing Andrea, I am really kissing Andrea…_

They didn't stop. When Miranda put some distance between them because she needed air, Andrea continued her exploration with her hands and pecking on her lips, like her life depended on Miranda's lips. She felt herself smiling, but soon Andrea claimed her lips again and her brain collapsed, she forgot everything apart from this woman before her.

There was only one thing she was sure: never had anyone made her so wet. But apparently Andrea really wanted to kill her because she was pushing her back on the bed, kissing her throat, jaw, collarbone… Andrea's perfume hit her hard and she was so hot that she thought she may actually have a fever. Andrea was all over her, giving her so much pleasure and she couldn't believe this was just the beginning. Her hands were travelling all over Andrea's body, memorizing all she could reach of her skin, so soft, so warm…

"More."

A weak "Yes" was all she could hear.

She was, in bed, on her back, with Andrea straddling her. This image would be burned in her brain forever. The journalist's cheeks were pink, her breathing irregular, their center's nearly touching. Right now she was dripping, her panties soaked and she didn't care one little bit. She just wanted Andrea over her, inside her, behind her, whatever. She felt hands roaming over her body, she wanted to scream, she was on the edge, one more touch right where she needed most and she would orgasm and there were fingers on her breasts and-

"Stop."

"What?"

"We can't do this."

She opened her eyes to see a confused Andrea leaving her lap.

"You, um, you don't, um, want me." Andrea said, covering her face.

Miranda sat and, taking Andrea's hands from her face, she pulled Andrea in an embrace.

"Andrea, no. I mean, yes, I want you. Very much. But we can't have sex right now."

"Why not?" Andrea had tears in her eyes. _Oh bloody hell._

"Andrea, as much as I want you, you're still married. And I don't want to have sex with you."

Andrea's eyes widened and she tried to get out from Miranda's arms. _Poor choice of words._

"No, wait." Miranda put her arms firmly around the journalist, who was still with her back turned to the chef. Kissing the journalist's shoulders and neck, Miranda continued. "I want to make love to you. Do you understand the difference?"

Half moaning, half breathless, Andrea answered. "Yes, I got it."

"I'm going to England tomorrow, that's why Jonathan is here. He will be with the girls while I'm out." She put her chin over Andrea's shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'm going to do take some exams in the Le Cordon Bleu. I'm going to try to be a professor there. Jonathan sent my portfolio months ago. I always wanted to go back to London, going back with a job, would be even better."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I went to your house to tell you this too. But…"

"We kissed."

"Yes. I'm sorry I did it that way. I should have waited."

"I'm not. If you hadn't have done it, we wouldn't be here."

"Well, yes." Miranda kissed the flesh next to her.

"So I'm glad we did." Andrea turned to her and kissed her again. Soon they had deepened the kiss and were fighting to breathe again.

"I thought you didn't want me, that I had done something very wrong that day. So I just bought the tickets and wanted to run away from you." Andy put some space between them and Miranda looked at her lap. "When you called, I was at the travel agency. I refused to answer because I thought I'd change my mind. Because Andrea, you are very important to me. I thought I had lost you."

Andy smiled and lifted Miranda's chin with her fingers. "You hadn't. I'm here."

Another kiss happened and Andy was nearly devouring Miranda again, her hands went again under the chef's nightgown. Miranda disengaged herself from Andrea, smiling at her antics. Resting their foreheads together, she pecked on those delicious lips. "But we are not doing anything else tonight."

To her surprise, Andrea pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "You're very annoying, you know."

Miranda laughed. "And you are very, very beautiful."

They kissed again and divided Miranda's sheets this time.

* * *

The following morning felt like a dream for both women. At 5:00 a.m., the alarm clock went off and Miranda tried to leave the bed just to be pushed down again by hungry hands. They stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes, but Andy knew she couldn't let Miranda miss her flight.

They took their turns in the bathroom and after changing clothes, they left for the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Ok, how about a proper good morning kiss?"

Miranda smiled and put her arms around Andy's neck. "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning, beautiful woman." They kissed.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" The chef asked, picking her frying pan up and a spatula, of course she knew that Andrea would choose scrambled eggs or pancakes.

"Mm, what about some eggs and pancakes?"

"Good choice." She said, smiling and shaking her head.

"What?"

"I knew you would choose them."

Andy embraced Miranda from behind, snuggling, losing herself in her smell. "I choose you, you know that, right?"

"Don't be precipitated, Andrea. We have to think if it is what we want."

"I want you." She turned Miranda in her arms. "Look in my eyes and tell me if I'm lying. I want to be with you."

Miranda searched for any hint that Andrea was lying and saw nothing. "I believe you. But I don't want to rush things between us. Like I said yesterday, you're still married. Let's resolve that first, okay?" Andrea nodded. "I'm leaving for the airport after breakfast; you can stay here while I'm out. When I come back, we can continue this talk."

"Sure. And I will need to talk with Jake about this. I don't know if he heard what I said yesterday, about me leaving his father."

"Yes."

Andy nuzzled in her neck and whispered. "But right now, I want another kiss."

"As you wish." And another kiss started.

"Err. Good morning."

Andy quickly pulled back from Miranda, but the chef was smiling and Andy face was filled with horror. She put her hands over her face. "Oh my God."

Miranda pulled Andy closer to her again. "Good morning, Jonathan."

"Did you forget something?"

"Oh, god. Yes, _thanks_."

"You're very welcome." He winked. "I take it that you both slept well?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, but pulled Andrea closer "Very well. You?"

"I slept good. Is that coffee?"

"Yes, I'll just turn on the machine. It'll only take two minutes."

Whispering, Andy asked. "He… he knows?"

"Yes. He always knew. It was, after all, his idea for you sleep with me."

"He thought we could… um… do it?"

"He just wanted us to talk." She nuzzled Andy's neck again.

"So, little birds, do you want to make my breakfast or can I use the stove?"

Andy blushed. "Oh, sure."

"Let me, you can't even make scrambled eggs." Miranda said, picking eggs from the fridge.

"Ouch. Ok, just because I'm starving and you can do it in a second." Jonathan said, turning off the coffee machine. He turned to Andy and asked. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please."

Andy drank her coffee and left to wake up Jacob. But, before she reached the door, the boy came running into her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. I guess I should let you sleep here every school day so you'd get up without all that drama."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh mommy, I just don't want to make Miss Miranda angry. She looks at me this way," he frowned and put his hands on his waist, "and is really scary."

Andy laughed hard.

"Go on. When you're done, come to the kitchen, there are some eggs and pancakes."

"I love pancakes; yesterday Miss Miranda made some chocolate pancakes. They're really yummy."

"If you take your shower right now, I'll ask her to make some again, what do you think?"

Squealing, Jacob ran. "Going right now, mommy!"

* * *

Half an hour later, everybody was at the kitchen counter, finishing their breakfast. Andy and Miranda were constantly exchanging glances and Jonathan tried hard to not laugh at them, but sometimes he just shook his head, smiling.

"We're finished, mom."

"Your father will take you three to school. Andrea will drop me at the airport. Then, she will return. Won't you?"

"Yes, I'll stay. I have some writing to finish."

"So, it's settled then. Go fetch your things girls, your father is ready."

"Okay."

The children left, running and the sound of footsteps echoed in the house. "Good God, they will never learn to walk as civilized people."

"They're just children, Miranda."

"You are more childish than they are." She turned to Andy and, with a soft voice, asked. "Are you sure you want go with me?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I can take a cab."

Smiling, Andy took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm sure. You'll be gone for three days, I want to enjoy these two hours we have left."

Jonathan looked at Andy and smirked. "You know, you two are so cute together."

"Oh Jonathan, shut up! Get out, the children will be late."

Jonathan threw his arms to the air. "Okay, little birds. Bye" He blew out a kiss and left, laughing.

The women hugged and Andy whispered. "We should go too. The traffic isn't good this time."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

For the majority of the time that Andy drove them at the airport, they just looked at each other and smiled. Miranda told her some stories about when she started at the kitchen, but silence came over them. It wasn't awkward, neither uncomfortable. Looking at each other was enough.

Nearly one hour later, they entered the airport, hand in hand. Some people stared, but they just giggled; the look of surprise from most of people was just funny. Andy helped Miranda at the check-in and the attendant said they made a beautiful couple. The journalist blushed and Miranda smiled and thanked the girl.

"They're all envious of me."

"What? No, they envy me. You are very sexy, with all this elegance. It's too bad for them that you are all mine."

"Andrea, you are so full of yourself."

"Am I lying?"

"No, you aren't. I am all yours, silly girl." Miranda pinched at her nose.

"Hey, I'm not a girl. I'm thirty-two!"

"And I'm fifty. I could be your mother, have you thought about that?"

Andy frowned. "Why should I waste time thinking about it? I don't care. And you'd be very precocious being my mother at eighteen."

"Well, yes. I should go. It's an international flight. Boarding takes more time than domestic flights."

"Yes, you're right. So," Andy fidgeted, "see you later?"

"Take your time, Andrea. Of course I want to come back and find you willing to be with me. But I ask you to think while I'm away. My feelings for you will not change, darling."

Andy closed her eyes, smiling. "I love when you call me 'darling'."

"So I will call you darling, any time you like."

They kissed again. "Have a good flight, baby."

Miranda rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Baby, Andrea? Really?"

Andy laughed and they hugged. "I'll be waiting. You can be sure of that, baby."

Miranda turned back and gave an icy glare, then turned to carry on walking, laughing.

* * *

Well, I couldn't wait to put them together. But, like Miranda said, no sex for a while, okay? Next chapter, Miranda's exams and some fluff phone calls... Thank you for all the reviews. See you all soon, little birds!


	7. Chapter 7

When the airplane landed, the sky was clear and Miranda could see the stars. She smiled when she realized how much she had missed home.

As the saying goes _there is no place like home_.

She left the arriving area after she had retrieved her suitcase and went to the front of the airport, where she hailed a cab and when the driver asked the address, she remembered that she forgot to tell the housekeeper that she was coming. Her parents had bought the house when she was eleven, after her father had won in lottery. They hadn't had much, always struggling to keep their daughter in school. Miranda was a very good student because she knew her parents worked hard, she understood this meant they wanted a better life for her than what they had. Then when her father brought home the news, she didn't change; she kept her grades up and didn't let it go to her head. They left the small house that they lived in and moved in to a townhouse in the center of London.

Her cellphone rang which woke her up from her thoughts. A smile spread instantly across her face when she saw the name on the screen.

"Hello, Andrea."

"Hey! How was your flight?"

"It went well, thank you. How are you?"

There was a pause. Miranda heard the other woman sighing. "I'm… missing you. I didn't know it would be like this."

Miranda frowned and carefully asked. "What do you mean 'like this'?"

"I mean… well, I used to miss Nate near me when he travelled. But usually this would be when I was in bed, y'know?"

"No, I don't". Miranda spat back.

"Oh God, you're pissed!" Andrea chuckled. "Miranda, what I wanted to say is that from the moment you left my side I was missing you. Your smell, your voice, and the way you look at me, the sensation of your skin, even when you tuck my bangs behind my ears!"

Miranda was speechless.

"Hm, well."

"It isn't only physical; I just don't know how to explain. Sorry if I said something wrong."

Miranda smiled. "No darling, you didn't say anything wrong. I was just surprised."

"Me too. Where are you?"

"I'm heading to my house. I forgot to tell you and forgot to call the housekeeper as well. I inherited my parents' house, which is where I'll stay."

"Oh, good. At least you won't be in a dangerous place."

"Yes, yes. And how the girls are doing? Are they behaving themselves?"

Andrea laughed. "Yes, they are doing their homework with Jake and Jonathan is doing the dinner. Sorry, I'm not very good in the kitchen."

"Is he staying?"

"No, he has to go back to the restaurant. I guess he didn't want the children poisoned by me."

"He is such a drama queen. Darling, I will call to the house number as soon as I get settled at the townhouse. Then I can talk with Caroline and Cassidy."

"Ok, baby. Talk to you soon."

Miranda, again, unamused by the 'baby', "yes. Goodbye, darling."

Miranda stared at the scene outside the cab, not taking in anything, just thinking about what her Andrea said to her. _She is missing me already. Perhaps it won't take so long for her to love me back. No long at all._

* * *

The chef arrived at the townhouse and she was greeted by her parents' housekeeper. Antonella was Italian and had lived in this house longer than Miranda. Antonella's mother was the housekeeper when Miranda was younger and Antonella opted to staying here. When Miranda still lived here, she and Antonella used to go to the port, to see the Navy's ships leaving.

Antonella was there for her too when her heart was broke in little pieces.

"Hello, Miranda!" Said the woman, a little short than Miranda, with vivid brown eyes, her grey hair in a bun.

"Antonella!" They hugged. "You're looking really well."

"Oh, thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She picked up the suitcase from Miranda. "Come in! I didn't know you were in town."

"Actually, I came from the airport. I just forgot to warn you, I apologize."

Antonella waved. "Don't worry. Mí mamma was always keeping everything clean, just in case. I guess she left her habit of organization in my sanguigna."

"Organizzazione, Miranda! Your room is just the opposite!" Miranda mocked, remembering how many times the woman had claimed about little Miranda's mess in her bedroom.

Both women laughed. "Yes." Then sadness hit Antonella's eyes. "Even when she was in bed, she kept saying that I should clean up the house, because you're coming."

"I'm sorry for your lost. Maria was a mother to me, too."

"It was her time. Thanks, anyway." She smiled at Miranda and patted her in her shoulder. Well, do I need to show your room?"

"No, thanks. I know the way."

"We haven't changed anything. Well, just the bed sheets."

Miranda smiled, before heading to the stairs. "Thanks, Antonella."

"You're welcome, my friend."

When Miranda entered the room, the first thing she saw was the panel with some photos that was still there like Antonella had said. She avoided looking at them because she knew every single photo that was hanging on the wall. She felt her heart pounding and the pain came back all over again.

She sat in bed, staring at the window, at the stars.

"_You know, they say that if you start to count the stars, they'll multiply themselves just so you couldn't count them all."_

"'_They' who? This is a story for children."_

"_I know. There is another one: if you count the stars pointing to them, your finger will fall from your hand. You'll be without a finger."_

"_This is ridiculous."_

"_I know. But I have another story."_

"_Oh God, you just can't control yourself, can you?"_

"_Not with you by my side."_

"_Sweet-talker."_

"_Ok, they say when you fall in love with a woman with blue eyes, you can be drowned in her blue eyes."_

_Silence._

"_I know this is true."_

_Miranda sat on the grass she was lay on. Turning her back to her companion, she asked. "How is that?"_

"_I don't know. I just feel that I could lose myself in your eyes. But I don't see how this could be a bad thing. Your eyes are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on." Arms found their way to Miranda's waist. "Hey, look at me."_

_Miranda turned to her companion and stared right at the green eyes that were looking into hers. She smiled. "You know, there is a story that a woman with green eyes can make you very happy."_

"_Yes, I know. That's why you are with me!" Her companion laughed._

"_I love you very much, Green Eyes."_

"_And I you, Blue Eyes." They giggled; then kissed._

Miranda woke up from her remembrances; she wasn't even aware that she had fallen asleep. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. Closing her eyes, the image of a brunette came back.

A brunette with green eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, Miranda woke up when her cellphone went off. Andrea.

"Hello?"

"Um, Miranda, the girls want to talk with you before going sleep."

Miranda slapped her forehead. "Oh, I fell asleep. Sorry I didn't call. Where are they?"

"They are right here. Hold on."

She heard the phone changing from Andrea's hands. "Hello, mom!"

"Hello darlings, how are you?"

"We are fine." Cassidy said.

"We just wanted to tell you goodnight." Caroline completed.

"Goodnight as well, my babies."

The girls giggled. "Oh, we know _who_ your baby is!" Then, she heard the phone changing to Andrea's hand again and the door slamming shut.

"Oh Miranda, I swear I didn't tell them anything, please don't be mad at me!"

Miranda laughed. "Oh darling, calm down. If they really know who my_ baby_ is and reacted this way, I am certainly not mad."

"So, I'm your baby?"

Miranda smiled, because she knew Andrea couldn't see her and kept her voice cool. "Don't be ridiculous, Andrea."

"I know you are smiling." Miranda stopped smiling right after. "Oh, don't worry. I can't picture you calling me 'baby' anyway. And I prefer 'darling' or just Andrea."

"Not 'Andy'?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not. I like the way you say my name."

"Just the way I say it?" Miranda smiled, staring again at the window.

"Well," she heard Andrea coughing, "I would really love to hear you vocalizing it in another situations…"

"What sort of situations… would that be, darling?" She purred, her voice a merely whisper.

"Um… I thought about many situations."

She was really enjoying pushing Andrea's buttons; she could just picture the journalist fidgeting. "Can you give me an example?" But luck was on Andrea's side because she heard Jacob calling her.

"Give me a second, Jake. Baby, I really need to get going. We will talk tomorrow?"

This time, Miranda laughed. "Of course. Don't think you've escaped. Tomorrow you will tell me what I asked. Goodnight, darling." Then she hung up.

* * *

On the other side of the Atlantic, Andy was staring at her cellphone when Jacob called her again.

"Mooooooom, Mr Priestly is leaving."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

She left Miranda's room and went to the living room. Jonathan was sitting on the couch with the girls, kissing their foreheads, giving his goodbye.

"Goodnight, daddy." The twins said in unison.

"Goodnight, darlings. I'll pick you up tomorrow, at school."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Turning to Andy, they added. "Goodnight, Andy."

"'Night, kids."

The girls ran to their room with Jake at their ankles.

"He didn't even say 'good night'!"

Jonathan shrugged. "Kids."

"Well, you have two. You know more about it."

"I guess not. I am present in their lives, but sometimes I ask myself if I'm doing everything I can for them."

"You mean being a father and a husband?" Andy asked carefully, trying to avoid the jealously that had born in her chest. It surprised her a bit because she wasn't that possessive with Nate. Another reason why she and Nate were not meant to be together.

"No, Andy." He chuckled. "Just to be with them. But, let me tell you something." Andy just nodded. "I still love Miranda."

Andy went cold. "Well, she is very-"

He shook his head. "No, not in that way. She is more like my best friend, do you understand? I loved her very much and when she threw my things out of our apartment, I tried to hate her. But she was just protecting our daughters from something really stupid that I did and in the end I ended up hurting my two girls. I really hate myself sometimes for letting her go that easy, but now I know I made the right choice. I have seen the way she looks at you."

Andy, still processing the information, whispered. "Um, she told me something like that."

"She wouldn't do anything and I just encouraged her. The way she looks at you; I had seen this caring way only towards the girls. Miranda has been struggling with trying to reassure you about your husband and telling you how much she wants you to make it work, when really she has feelings for you, because Andy, she loves you. Just the way you are." He finished with a soft smile.

Andy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. If she voiced anything right now, she would burst into tears.

"And as her only friend, apart from you of course, it is my duty to ask you, what are your intentions?"

Eyeing Jonathan, Andy could see that he, even joking, was talking very seriously. She couldn't help but imagine why he thought about cheating on Miranda, even though he didn't. This man cared so much about her and Andy knew he would tell if she was making it up.

"I'm very grateful of all those things you said. But I still don't know what I'm feeling. I just have this want to be near her, to hold her. To ask how was her day, if she ate, talk about everything and anything. See her smile; you know how beautiful is she when she is smiling?"

Jonathan shook his head positively this time. He couldn't believe his ears, because it was just the opposite of what people thinks about Miranda. "You know, you two are just so cute."

Andy rolled her eyes. "You told us this morning." Sighing, she continued. "I don't know yet what this feeling is."

The manager patted his newly friend on her shoulder. "It is love, Andy. Perhaps it's too early to voice it to her, because as you said, you aren't sure yet. But I know you both will be very happy together."

"Thanks, Jonathan. You are very cute yourself."

Jonathan laughed. "Miranda would have rolled her eyes and said 'Don't be ridiculous, Ahn-drey-ah'."

Andy tsked. "Nobody can say my name the way she says it, ever." Then she blushed, remembering her phone call with Miranda. She just hoped that Jonathan hadn't been paying attention, but she had no such luck.

"I see this," he pointed to her cheeks. "Just be careful with the kids at home." He winked and she blushed hard.

"No, no. We didn't do anything last night."

He glared at her.

"Oh, okay, we… um… kissed. And that was it."

"I was teasing you, Andy. I know that. Miranda tells me everything; you should know that by now." He went to the door.

Andy's eyes widened. "What?"

He laughed. "Oh my God, you are just too easy to tease. Have a good night, Andy. See you later." Then he shut the door.

Andy stared at the door, wondering if it was "Teasing Andy Day."

* * *

In the morning, Miranda woke up early, not sure what time was. She'd had nightmares, about a long time ago when she'd lost someone very important to her. She took a shower, put some make-up on and picked up a dress. It was low cut and the bodice hugged her breasts and her hips were more accentuated. She put three inches heels and then descended down the stairs.

While doing this, she closed her eyes and some more memories filled her thoughts.

"_Mom?"_

_Nothing._

"_I guess she isn't home. Perhaps she left to the market. Come on, let's go upstairs."_

"_Of course, I can't wait to be alone with you."_

_Miranda smiled. "What are you waiting for, then?"_

_Both running, holding hands, going upstairs, giggling. Miranda was nearly dragging her companion towards her bedroom, but she didn't hear any complaints._

_They entered the room and Miranda was pushed against the door and kissed forcefully. She moaned into the kiss, but put her hands on her chest, trying to pull away._

"_Stop it, stop!"_

"_Why?" The question was nearly a moan._

"_I am… not sure… yet."_

"_Oh… Okay." She was left alone at the door._

"_Hey, shh." Miranda's hands circled around a thin waist, which they already knew so well. "I know it has to be with you, what I am not sure if it is the right time, while my mom is at the market. I want to do it slow. We have time, okay?"_

"_Okay, I understand you. Come on, lay with me."_

"_Just hold me, would you?"_

"_Yeah, I will hold you as long as you want me to."_

_Two young bodies held each other tightly and soon fall asleep._

"Good morning, Miranda."

"Um. Good morning, Antonella." She said, politely.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, it is a very long time since we spoke last, but I still know when you are lying. What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean lie to you. It is nothing." The chef waved.

Antonella shook her head. "Of course, I should have known. The photos. They are still there."

Miranda sighed, closing her eyes. "Yes. But it was a long time ago. I can't even fathom why it still affects me so much."

The housekeeper just chuckled. Miranda was still denying her feelings, even to her. "Not 'it'. Her."

Miranda's jaw clenched, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't talk about her."

"Sophie. She had a name." Antonella approached her old friend. "Everybody here knew how much you both meant to each other. Stop lying to yourself!"

Miranda went to the kitchen and poured some coffee. "Can you call a cab? I need to go to Le Cordon Bleu."

Antonella smiled to her. "Oh dear God, you were accepted!"

"Not yet." Miranda smirked. "My ex-husband sent my portfolio and I got a chance to do the exams, which I'll do today."

"Even in this, she is still present in your life."

The chef stared out to nowhere, her mind travelling back to her past. "Sophie loved food, like me. But she had something else. She would look at you, smile and then she would say something like 'You smell like pasta with white sauce, fried chicken and garlic bread'." Miranda laughed. Sophie had said it to her mother when she came to dinner with them, officially. Ms. Marianne Rhys, Miranda's mother, felt insulted, but Sophie just went to the kitchen, made the said dish and offered to Marianne. Of course, the case became a story and Sophie won Miranda's parents by stomach.

"I thought that you would abandon cooking after what happened…"

"Just the contrary. She kept me going. Every time I came to my kitchen, I'd think about her."

"She would be very happy to know that you are going to apply at Le Cordon Bleu."

"Yes, she would." Miranda thought about a brunette, but this one was waiting for her at her apartment. "She is." Her voice was softer than before.

Antonella caught the change in Miranda's eyes. "There is someone else."

"Yes."

"How is she?"

Miranda turned to the Italian woman. "How did you know isn't a 'he'?"

"Well, you said 'she is'. Then your eyes. They are brighter than they were when you talked about Sophie. It's quite similar when you were _with _Sophie, but it is not the same."

"When I was with Sophie, most times, she cooked something for me. It was about time for me to cook for someone." Then she left the kitchen.

Antonella smiled. She saw when Miranda and Sophie fell in love with each other. She saw everything happen. But this in her friend's eyes was stronger than before. It was much more than love. This, whatever was happening to Miranda, was for life.

* * *

Hello! I know, something new here. Well, we know something about Andy's past. Now, we will know something about Miranda's. And have some Jealous Andy, hehehe... Yep, Nate isn't happening right now, but he will come back. For now, let's just appreciate Miranda kicking some asses in the cooking school! Reviews are very important, I need to know what you're thinking about it, maybe get some ideas.

'Till next week!


	8. Chapter 8

"Give him back to me, Nate!" Andy yelled.

"He is my son! I did pay for him!"

"Jake isn't something you can buy, he's not an object, Nate. He came from here," she pointed to her belly, "not from your wallet!"

"I don't care; you don't have money enough to take him from me. Money always wins. I have the money. I won, Andy!" Nate yelled back, he looked like a madman, his smile devilish, his eyes as dark as the night.

Jake looked at his parents, yelling at each other. He couldn't decide. He wanted to be with both, but his father was angry and his mother sad. It was his fault.

"Why don't you just cut me in two parts?"

Nate looked at Jake, then at Andy, his eyes glassy and his smile, predatory. "Good idea, son!"

"Nooooo!"

Andy screamed with all the strength she had in her lungs and throat. She was breathing hard, her forehead sweaty, her hear was sticky and wet. The journalist looked around and the shades of blue from Miranda's room made her a little calm.

"It was just a nightmare."

She searched for the alarm clock. It read 02:00 a.m. She knew Miranda was at Le Cordon Bleu, so she had none to call.

The day before, Nate had called three times, but she didn't pick up once. The nightmare was a result of her fight with her husband. In the rational part of her head she knew that Nate didn't mean that Jacob was something that he had paid for. However, the words still hurt her deep inside.

Taking a look at the room again, she sighed and fell on the sheets again. Nate was a jerk most of times in the last couple of months and yet still a faithful husband. She, on other hand, had slept with someone else. Well, really not sleep because Miranda, as always, was the one who kept rational. But even a kiss means cheating. And they kissed a lot.

Andy thought that she should feel guilty. She wasn't. Being with Miranda felt so right that she hadn't even thought about feeling guilty or that she had done something wrong. Her parents, raised in a Catholic family, always said that being unfaithful to a spouse was a sin. Andy believed in God, but had her own beliefs too. One of them was that when you are in love with someone, you aren't a sinner; you are near God.

Which had served her right, because, apart from her nightmare, she was in heaven.

Then she remembered her parents again. They would die when they'd know what was happening. That she had left her husband and, without being divorced, had initiated a relationship with a woman.

Elizabeth and George Sachs would disown her. Then spank her. And after would kill her and bury her like an indigent.

She probably would die singing.

* * *

The cab left Miranda at the door of the school, Le Cordon Bleu bringing her another bunch of memories and she had to stop before climbing the stairs.

So many times, that she couldn't remember, she came and sat down with Sophie at these stairs.

"_Someday I will be a teacher here." Miranda said, while she looked at their hands intertwined together; their fingertips playing with another._

"_I won't. I want to open my own restaurant. And I will cook whatever I want, whatever I know the customer would like." Sophie said, her eyes shining with joy._

_Miranda laughed, but didn't look up. "And if your customers didn't like it?"_

"_Their loss." Sophie shrugged._

"_You are so full of yourself."_

"_I know what I'm capable of. And if you don't like it, it is your loss too." She spat back._

_This time Miranda looked up; her face very serious. "How many times do I have to say that I love you just the way you are? I don't want another way."_

"_And I love you too." She pinched Miranda's cheeks. "And we will marry."_

_At this, Miranda scoffed._

"_What? They will see, someday, that there is nothing wrong with us. So," Sophie continued, kissing Miranda's knuckles, "we will marry, I will have my restaurant, you will be a teacher here," she pointed to Le Cordon Bleu, "but it will have to part-time work because you will have to raise the kids."_

"_Kids?" Miranda stared at her._

"_Yes. I want two. How many do you want?"_

"_I guess we can settle in two."_

"_Hey! Didn't you have twin uncles?"_

"_Yes. My mother's brothers are twins."_

"_Can you imagine us having twins? Oh, that would be wonderful!" Sophie smiled._

"_The only thing I can imagine right now is how many mushrooms you ate this morning because you are seriously delirious."_

"_Because we will marry or because we will have twins?"_

_Miranda rolled her eyes. "Both. Come on," she tugged at Sophie hand, "mom will kill us if we take ages again."_

"_Yes, we should go." Sophie stood up, frowning her eyes. "I'm not feeling well. Really."_

_Miranda put her right arm around Sophie's waist to help her. "You were okay a few minutes ago."_

"_I know. It's just like a piano was suddenly put on my back. I'm tired."_

_Miranda cupped her face and looked right in Sophie's green eyes. "Let's hail a cab. I don't want to see my fiancée fainting on the street."_

_Sophie perked up. "So this is a 'yes'?"_

_Miranda smiled and kissed her in the lips. "You bet."_

Coming back from her reverie, Miranda sighed, shaking her head. The signals were there. She should have paid attention. Perhaps she could have done something. If she knew, things had gone in another path and they wouldn't have fought that day. That day was the last time she saw Sophie and her bright green eyes that she loved so much.

The chef took a deep breath, lifted up her chin, straightened her posture and put her best fake smile on. Now, she was ready for whatever they may have for her. Miranda wasn't a woman to step back. Failure wasn't an option.

Not when you are Miranda Priestly, the Devil wearing aprons.

* * *

This morning Andy left the kids at school and went to meet her lawyer, Lillian Watson. She'd been her friend since high school and they didn't graduate together because Andy declined her acceptation at Columbia Law School but this didn't interfere in their friendship, even they thought they didn't catch up frequently.

Andy took a deep breath before going into the reception. She knew she couldn't just say something like "I'm leaving my husband, end of story". Lily would ask questions and demand that they were answered properly. Hiding her feeling towards Miranda wasn't an option, however if the news fell in the wrong ear, it could seriously fuck things up. Because she wasn't afraid of losing Miranda – the bond they already had was strong enough – she was afraid of losing her son. Jacob was the most precious thing she had and she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"Good morning, I'm Andrea Finnegan; I have an appointment with Mrs. Watson."

The receptionist smiled. "She is waiting for you, Mrs. Finnegan. Follow me, please."

The woman led Andy to a hallway with some doors and opened the fifth, where there was a plaque hanging on it. On the plaque you could read "Lillian Watson - Family Lawyer".

"Mrs. Watson, Mrs. Finnegan just arrived."

The lawyer raised her head, her bored look vanishing at the sight of her friend. "Hey, Andy! Come in!" Turning to the receptionist, she dispensed the girl. "Thank you."

"Hey Lils. Thanks for having me this early and without much notice." She sat in front of Lily's desk.

"Don't worry, girl. But, what is the matter?"

Andy sighed and went to the point. "I want the divorce."

The woman behind the desk stopped smiling right away. "What? Is that bad?"

"It's worse. He called me three days ago, saying that he wasn't returning to New York in the next two weeks or so. I said that if he didn't come back on the weekend, he wouldn't find me in the house."

"What did he say back?"

"He said just 'I'm sorry'." She closed her eyes and scratched her head. "His job is more important than me or our son."

Lily eyed her and saw something more. Something that Andy wasn't telling her. "I understand Andy, but… there is something else?"

Andy looked at the window. "Yes. I met someone."

"Jesus, Andy! Are you cheating on Nate?"

She rubbed her face, the gesture a little rough than normal. Lily knew that movement, Andy did not know what to do, she was nervous about something very serious. "No, I guess not."

Lily lifted an eyebrow that said _I'm not believing you, you need to be more convincing._

"Ok, ok. Nothing happened until I had this conversation with Nate."

"You know, if he knows about this other guy, he can take Jacob from you."

Andy nodded. "This is my worst fear. I had nightmares about this. I can't lose Jake. I love him more than myself, he is my precious baby."

Lily stood up and went to the coffeemaker. "But what about this guy, what do you think this thing is?" She waved her hand in Andy's direction. "An affair? You were so needy or I don't know…"

Andy bit her bottom lip. "Isn't a guy."

"Hm?"

"It's Miranda."

"Holy shit!" Lily said, spitting the coffee that she had just drunk.

* * *

The smell coming from the kitchen was wonderfully tasty and the director of Le Cordon Bleu was nodding in approval. Miranda clasped her hands together and nodded back. The recipe she had chosen was an easy one and she wasn't sure if she had chosen well. But after the smiles coming from the judges, she was more confident. They didn't see how uneasy the chef was in the beginning; Miranda used her best icy façade to hide her nervousness and seemed to be successful.

The girl who was designed to help Miranda in the kitchen took the chicken from the stove. Miranda selected a knife to cut the chicken breast in slices and put them in a canister. She took some butter out of the fridge and, when the butter was boiling, she fried the chicken slices, turning them quickly, so that they were evenly cooked. Meanwhile, the girl cut some vegetables for the salad.

Miranda put the chicken back in the canister and took another pan, where she prepared the sauce to the pasta she had select to go along with the chicken. Milk, butter, some cauliflowers chopped, mushrooms and grated parmesan boiled in the pan and she put the pasta to be cooked in the mix.

Fifteen minutes later, Miranda served the judges. The chicken salad with pasta that Andrea adored so much was her choice to impress the director and two associates and have her right to lecture in the cook school. The dish was very simple, but she knew the recipe by heart and since Andrea had entered her life, the girl just made everything better. The chef was sure this time wouldn't be any different.

So, she sat and waited.

"You choose a very easy dish, I wouldn't do it. I would choose something with lobster and so on." The girl, who Miranda had already forgotten that still was with her in the kitchen, said sometime after a long silence.

She glared at the girl and felt a little proud of herself when the girl cringed. "I don't recall asking for your useless opinion."

"Um. I was just told that for this exam, I would choose something more refined."

Miranda untied her apron and her headband, staring at the girl, who gulped visibly this time. "Oh, I see. You think that just because your job here is help the chef whose work was indicated at this school, you had something very important to say. We are chefs, not sous chefs or cooks. Most of us had or have our own restaurant and the people who are out there," she pointed to the room where the judges were eating "were chefs some time ago too. Your job is very important, but not you, can you see the difference? There are plenty of people who are more capable than you, so don't let your position go to your head. Nobody is irreplaceable. Neither you, nor me. So, if you want to be someone to be heard, you need to go after what you really want to do. But being a chef isn't only about creating a tasty dish. It's about the food. You have to love what you do, know the tastes, take a little risk, of course, but above all, know how to put the flavors together. This is what makes someone come back to your restaurant. If you don't know how to do this, a chicken salad could be so much delicious than a lobster recipe."

"O-okay." The girl cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for my previous comment, Mrs. Priestly."

"Call me Miranda, please."

"Miranda. Um. And thank you. I'll take your advice."

"And it was free, child." With that, she left the kitchen.

* * *

"So, this was what happened."

Lily stared at Andy. Then stared some more. When the journalist was feeling uncomfortable with the situation, Lily blinked and her face softened.

"Well, now it all makes sense."

"Huh?"

"The last three times we talked you just couldn't stop talking about this woman."

Andy blushed. "Um. I wasn't aware at that time."

"Andy, why didn't you tell me?"

"We are together like, two days? And she isn't here. In New York, I mean. She is in England."

"Well. I can't prepare the divorce papers until tomorrow. And I will research about a child's custody in this case." Lily said, while she went to her bookcase. She picked some books. "You can claim 'abandoning home' on Nate's part; after all, he said he wasn't coming back."

"Thanks Lily. That means a lot to me."

"Don't worry, Andy. I want you to be happy. But I can't help being a little hurt that in the last six months, this was the first real conversation we had."

"Sorry, Lils." Andy hugged her friend. "But I know you're always busy. Miranda and I always talked in our lunch break."

"I know, I know. But tell me," she smirked at Andy, "how is it to be with a woman?"

Andy stared at her. "You aren't questioning this thing, no, no."

"Come on, Andy!"

"Okay, we didn't do anything." Lily glared at her. "Yet." She smiled. "She wants to wait for the divorce, or at least, the papers being served."

"Well, you two won't have to wait so long, then."

"No, not before you confirm that I won't lose my baby."

"Relax, Andy. I'll find a way, you can count on it."

"Thanks, Lils." She said, squeezing her friend's hands. "You are a very good friend."

"Just pay for me to have dinner in that restaurant."

Andy smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Miranda waited for the judges outside the kitchen, pacing vigorously. When she was sure she would make a hole in the floor, they came out, calling for her.

"Mrs. Priestly."

"Yes?"

"Come on." The director motioned to her to go on and he followed her. "Sit down, please."

The chef sat, waiting for the result. Her façade was intact, but inside she was fidgeting. "So?"

The director, Mr. Cointreau, smiled. "You surprised us."

"I take this is a good thing?"

"Yes, yes. Most of chefs that apply to a professional opportunity here show off their best dishes, or should I say the most expensive dishes in their restaurants." Miranda nodded; even though she didn't know where this talk would lead. "But you, Mrs. Priestly-"

"Miranda, please."

"Very well." Mr. Cointreau smiled again. "But you Miranda, you reminded us that food isn't about presentation. Obviously, a good appearance is important; we first see the food, before we eat the food. With this simple dish, you enchanted us. And I have to tell you, I had second helpings."

Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing. With tears in her eyes, she laughed. A very good and real laugh.

"That said, we agreed that you would be more than welcome to join us. Welcome to the Le Cordon Bleu, chef Miranda."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Mr. Cointreau waved at her. "No need to thank me. If someone should be saying thanks, that would be me. I haven't eaten a dish so simple and so delicious for a long time. You made me feel at home, when my mother used to cook for all of us, on a Saturday."

"Um. When do I need to come back with the documents?"

"We are finishing this semester in three months. You can send them via mail and, when the new semester begins, you can come over to sign everything and start your classes. I would ask you to be here, at least, a week before the classes start."

"This will work for me. I have a young girl at my cuisine that can be prepared to be my replacement."

"Very well. See you in three months, then."

"Thank you, sir."

They shook hands and Miranda left with a spring in her step.

* * *

_The kiss had begun slowly, but soon they deepened it and were panting against each other._

"_Why can't I have enough of you?" Sophie whispered in her ear._

"_Why do you say that? Trying to get rid of me?" Miranda answered, smiling against her shoulder._

"_No, God, never. It's just this thing, this feeling, is always increasing. I want all of you, all the time." Sophie said, her hands wandering under Miranda's shirt._

_They kissed again, Miranda lowering them on the bed. They were in her room; her mother and Jonathan, the couple's friend, were downstairs preparing dinner and her father still working. Sophie's parents weren't accepting their relationship like Miranda's parents did. They had made clear that they think it was wrong and Sophie could do much better than a female cook student. That's when they had the idea of using Jonathan Priestly, their friend at the cook school. Jonathan was one of the few people that really believed they were in love. So, he didn't hesitate when they asked for help. So, Jonathan would go fetch Sophie at her house and bring her to Miranda's. The trio would chat and play cards or just enjoy themselves until Sophie became impatient and would drag Miranda to her room._

_Which explained why they were in the bedroom now._

_Miranda lay over Sophie, her hands firmly on her waist. They kissed again, Sophie's hands travelling from Miranda's back to her ass, squeezing the globes. Miranda hissed and squeezed the brunette's waist. The hiss of pain in response startled her._

"_Did I hurt you?" She sat immediately, her hands cupping her girlfriend's cheeks._

"_Um. I guess so."_

_Miranda instantly pulled herself off of Sophie's lap. "I'm really sorry. Let me see it."_

_Sophie nodded and lifted her shirt up. Miranda gasped._

"_Sophie, what is this?"_

"_What?"_

_Standing up from the bed, Miranda took Sophie's hand and stood her up too. Leading them to the mirror, she turned Sophie's back to the glass. "This." She said, pointing to some purple marks on the brunette's back._

"_I don't know. They started to appear last weekend."_

_Carefully bringing her in an embrace, Miranda asked. "Does your mother know about them?"_

_Sophie's face fell. "No."_

"_You should see a doctor. This isn't normal."_

"_I know. But I'm… I'm scared, Mira."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Miranda tried to be just concerned in her voice, but she knew that Sophie had heard the hurt in her voice too._

_A tight embrace confirmed that. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."_

_Leaving her blond to hair hide the tears that were falling from her blue eyes, Miranda kissed the exposed shoulder. "Talk to your mother. She will know what to do. She loves you."_

"_I know. I know."_

* * *

Jonathan came over the following night again, bringing the dinner to the foursome.

"Are you joining us?" Andy asked, while putting the Tupperware on the kitchen table.

"No, thanks." Jonathan waved. "I was just bringing dinner for you and the children. Where are the girls?"

"They are in their room."

"I'm going there."

"Ok."

Andy prepared the table, then called the children, who came running, declaring that they were starving.

"Go wash your hands."

Jonathan said goodbye and left. With Miranda absent, he was having a hard time at the restaurant. Julianne was doing a good job and he knew that Miranda would train her, if she was accepted at the cook school. But Miranda was the one with balls of steel.

Andy and the kids ate in a comfortable silence, broken only when one of them asked for the cheese or the olive oil. After that, she helped them with homework and waited for Miranda to call them.

When this happened, the first thing she said was…

"I'm missing you so much."

"Good night, darling. And I'm missing you too."

"Good. So," biting her bottom lip, she asked. "how was at the school?"

Miranda sighed.

"Come on, Mira. I'm anxious!"

"Well, you are talking to the new professor at Le Cordon Bleu."

"NO KIDDING?!"

"Andrea, I know you are very happy for me, but there is no need to explode in my ear."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…" She trailed off.

Miranda laughed. "Don't worry darling, I'm coming home tomorrow."

"I can't wait!" Andy squealed. Miranda laughed again. "Congratulations, Mira! You deserved it."

"Why thanks, darling. So, how was your day?"

"I went to see my lawyer."

Miranda stopped breathing. Andrea went to see a lawyer. That means… that means…

"I'm getting a divorce."

"Andrea… I don't know what to say." Miranda said, laughing shyly, tears rolling down her face. Andrea was serious about them. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Don't say anything." Andy sighed. "I'm very serious about this, Miranda. About us. I want us to exist." She took a deep breath and whispered. "I want you."

"Oh Andrea. This is the happiest day of my life!"

"So prepare yourself, because the next few days will be happier than today."

"You bet."

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I was with a writer's block, but finally it come free from my crazy mind. Hope you liked it! Reviews are very welcome, it feds my will to write. See you!


	9. Chapter 9

On Saturday morning, Miranda woke up very early. Antonella was already up, making coffee and the pancakes that she knew Miranda liked.

"Good morning, Antonella."

"Oh, good morning. You woke up early."

"My flight is this morning, at ten." She eyed the pancakes that were being served to her. "I'm not hungry."

"None of that, you need to eat." Antonella pointed to the plate. "Eat."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl." They both chuckled. Antonella went to the countertop and turned off the coffee machine. She picked up a mug and filled it. "Here."

"Thanks."

The housekeeper observed her companion. "It's just six a.m. You don't need to be awake."

Miranda sipped her coffee and nodded. "No. There is something I want to do first." Taking the other woman's silence as a sign to continue, she spoke. "I want to see Sophie before I leave."

* * *

That morning, Andy woke up with her cellphone beeping. Two messages. One from Nate, that she discarded and one from Miranda, that she immediately read.

_Good morning, my darling. I cannot wait to be in your arms again. See you soon._

The smile that the message brought to Andy's face could power the entire building.

She quickly sat down on the bed and typed a reply.

_Good morning, beautiful. I'll be waiting for you at the airport. See you there._

Feeling very giddy, she got up from bed and went to take a shower. Singing in the shower, she remembered Jonathan's words. Maybe this is love. But, so soon? She had realized they were dancing around each other for a long time. Miranda was indeed a very beautiful, desirable woman. Their first night together proved it. She couldn't stop her hormones that night, kissing and touching every bit of flesh she could reach. The most important thing was that she wanted to be with Miranda and the chef wanted to be with her.

For now, she had to prepare Jacob. Tell him she was divorcing his father. She looked at the clock and the red lights were flashing 7:29 a.m. He was still asleep and would be for the next hour, at least. She left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, seeking a hot cup of coffee. Fortunately, there was a coffee machine.

She sat there and sipped her coffee for a while before she heard the children running towards the kitchen.

"Thank God you're up. We are starving!"

Andy laughed. "How about you help me out, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled, but then frowned. "Oh sure, but I don't know how to make pancakes."

Jacob raised his arm and was jumping for attention. "Mommy can I help?"

"No sir, you just sit down."

Jacob pouted but sat down anyway. Caroline and Cassidy grabbed all the ingredients from the fridge and helped Andy to make the pancakes. By the time they were done, the kitchen looked like it was hit by a tornado.

They served breakfast and began to eat when Jacob raised his arm again.

"What, Jake?"

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

Andy put the pancake she was eating on her plate and cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "Sure, baby. Go on."

"When you sleep with Ms. Miranda, is it like when you sleep with daddy?"

Andy was very grateful she had stopped eating, because she probably would have choked on her pancake. "Why would you ask me that?" Caroline and Cassidy were giggling, but Andy glared at them and they stopped right away.

"Sorry, Andy."

"Because I saw you two holding hands. You used to hold hands with daddy, but not anymore. And you looked happy. Holding hands with daddy doesn't make you happy, but with Ms. Miranda it does, right?"

Andy watched her son carefully. She looked for sings that Jacob was sad or angry with her, but found none. "Does this make you sad or angry with me, Jake?"

"No mommy, I want to see you happy. I know this will make daddy sad, but he doesn't come home anymore and that makes you sad." He got up from his chair and went to Andy, giving her a hug. "I want you to be happy, mommy."

Andy closed her eyes and held her Jacob tight. Jacob was truly a blessing in her life and this was more than she expected. "Mommy is happy Jake. And mommy would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, don't you?" Jacob nodded. She looked at Caroline and Cassidy and they both nodded. She turned to Jacob again and smiled. "And yes, I like to hold hands with Miranda."

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other, the famous twin communication, and nodded. Caroline spoke up. "And we are happy too, Andy. We are kids, but we are not blind, ok?"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The wait at the airport was excruciating and Miranda just wanted to get onboard and sleep. The visit was painful and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. The memories that it stirred hurt her, but she needed to finally say goodbye.

_They were in Miranda's room again. Jonathan downstairs with Marianne, as usual, bothering the poor woman with his ideas for lunch. Miranda noticed that Sophie was very tired, but didn't ask anything; she looked like any question would be answered with a resounding 'no'. So, Miranda just lay down with her girlfriend and held her tight._

"_I know you want to know what happened."_

_Miranda sighed. "If you want to tell me something, you can. I won't ask."_

_Sophie turned to her, looking right in the blue eyes she loved so much. "My mother," Miranda cringed at 'mother'. Uh huh, things didn't go well, "said she was sure those marks were your fault. She asked me if you are beating me!"_

_Miranda sat down immediately. "That… that's absurd! I would never, ever, hurt you!"_

_Sophie put both hands on Miranda's cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. "I know, love, I told her that. It's ridiculous. You'll never do anything to hurt me, I know that. But she called my doctor and made an appointment."_

"_And you'll go."_

_Sophie started to talk, but Miranda silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Don't even try it! You'll go and then you'll come here afterwards and tell me everything. Okay?"_

_Sophie nodded. "Okay." She looked at Miranda and smiled. "I love you so much."_

"_And I love you so much more."_

_They kissed. And kissed again. When they parted, Miranda knew it was time. This was the moment, so she nodded and Sophie gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on her girlfriend's face._

"_I love you, Miranda. And always will."_

_Miranda loosened her hair and opened her blouse, letting it fall from her shoulders. Sophie kissed her neck, her shoulders, whispering how much she loved Miranda, how much she wanted her and couldn't wait anymore to have her._

_Sophie took off her shirt and Miranda's mouth hung open. She was braless and immediately the blonde woman took a breast in her mouth. Sophie hissed in pleasure and quickly wiggled out of her jeans and panties. Miranda quickly worked hers off too, but kept the bra and panties._

"_I don't know how to do it…" Miranda whispered between kisses._

_Sophie moaned. "Just touch me, anywhere."_

_But before anything else happened, Sophie took a deep breath and collapsed, leaving a helpless Miranda not knowing what to do._

"_Sophie, wake up! Sophie, Sophie, don't leave me!"_

Miranda was startled out of her memories by a voice, calling her flight. She shook her head, trying to put those thoughts out of her mind and boarded her flight, heading for her home.

* * *

Andy went to the living room, where there was a table, and was frantically trying to finish her weekly article for her editor, when she received a call from Lily.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, putting her laptop aside.

"Good and bad news. What do you want first?"

Andy rubbed her temples, "The good news, please."

"We served the divorce papers. I already called Nate's lawyer and gave him the head's up and he called Nate."

Andy sighed. "The bad news?"

"We can't just say it was abandoning home. I also included 'irreconcilable differences' in the papers."

"So that was that?"

"Yes, but they want to fight for custody. It won't be pretty, but the judge will consider that it was you who asked for the divorce. You have a stable job, the house will be yours, Nate agreed to this much. And he said he tried to contact you."

She got up from the couch and began to pace. "I turned off my cellphone. I don't want to talk with him."

"Andy, Andy. Be careful. If he knows about you and how you are living, he can turn the tables and accuse you of being unfaithful."

"I know that. And I don't want the house. If he wants to sell the house and divide the money, I'm okay with that. We built it together and I don't want to stay there after all this. Even thought people insist on treating me as 'Nate Finnegan's wife', I'm very well known in my own right. I have my career. Money isn't a problem."

"Okay. This won't be easy, about Jacob, I mean. I'm pretty sure we won't have problems with the divorce, but he will fight for Jake, Andy."

"And I'll fight back with everything I am. He won't take my baby from me. You can count on that."

"And I'm with you, Andy. I'll fight with you."

"Thanks, Lils. That means a lot to me."

"Okay, okay." Lily laughed. "You can call me anytime, if you have any doubts or need information. Bye, Andy."

"Bye, Lily."

With a sigh, Andy fell on the couch and closed her eyes. She was already tired and this was nothing compared to the battle she would face once Nate set foot in the states. Her eyes watered, but she didn't let her tears fall. She had to be strong, for herself and above all, for her son. Jacob didn't have a problem with her filing for divorce, or that she was starting a relationship with a woman. The journalist was afraid that her son would blame her relationship with Miranda for their problems; the divorce and the fact that he wouldn't be able to live with his both parents but luckily he was a very intuitive child and realized that Nate's absenteeism was the cause of their unhappiness. Thinking about it, Andy was sure, with or without Miranda in their lives, she would end up leaving Nate. She was just happy to be with someone who respects her and loves being with her.

Andy got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, in search of a bottle of wine. When she finally found one, she poured a glass and sipped it while she was thinking about the mess her life had become.

But thinking of the last few days, the phone calls to and from Miranda, spending time with the twins and Jacob, brought a smile at the brunette's face. She did have something real to live on, to have faith in. And she was sure as hell she wouldn't let it slip through her fingers.

* * *

The flight to New York was far worse than the flight to London. Miranda was restless, mostly because of her memories of Sophie. Her visit did little to heal the ache in her heart, but she was grateful she at least managed to do it. Maybe wouldn't be a good idea to move to London. Maybe the best thing to do was to stay in New York, with the girls, Andrea and Jacob. This painful part of her past didn't need to be brought to their lives. She knew this subject would be brought up soon in her relationship with Andrea, because she was sure the journalist in her would want to know if Miranda had been with another woman. And she had.

The flight attendant announced they were half way to New York and Miranda decided to sleep for the next few hours or, at least, try to sleep.

Sleep claimed her instantly, but the last thing she wanted to remember came to her mind.

_Miranda, even in her panic, put her and Sophie's clothes back on as quickly as she could and yelled from the bedroom._

"_Mom! Jonathan! Please, help me!"_

_Turning to the body lying in her arms, Miranda prayed, a thing she hadn't done in a while. Prayed for her lover, begged for any god that was listening to her to let Sophie wake up and bring that lazy and wicked smile back to her face._

_When Marianne and Jonathan reached the bedroom, Miranda was rocking back and forth on the floor with Sophie in her arms "Please, wake up. This isn't funny, please wake up…"_

"_Jonathan, call the ambulance. Now!" Turning to her daughter, Marianne asked, "What happened?"_

_In spite of everything that was happening, Miranda turned bright red. "Um. We were… you know… kissing…" then she muttered "god, this is so embarrassing!"_

"_Go on, Miranda, we don't have time for this, you can be embarrassed later."_

"_Ok." She took a deep breath. "We were in bed." At the look she got from her mother, she hurried, "but we didn't do it, we were really just kissing, then she just collapsed, I don't know what to do, mom, I can't lose her. Don't let her die!"_

"_Calm down, baby. We will sort this out."_

"_I love her so much." With that, Miranda began to cry._

_Jonathan entered the bedroom nearly out of breath. "They said… they are… coming… right now."_

"_Thanks, boy. Now let's put her downstairs. And…" Marianne watched her daughter and Jonathan carefully. "We have to call her parents."_

"_Shit." They both said._

"_They will blame me. I can tell. And maybe this is my fault, oh god, if something happens to her, oh my god!" Miranda cried hard._

"_Miranda, you have to calm down."_

"_M'rnda…"_

"_Oh my god, baby, you woke up." Miranda hugged Sophie tighter and peppered kisses all over her face. "Don't do this to me ever again, do you understand?"_

"_Yes, underst'd."_

_The doorbell rang and Jonathan ran downstairs again. Seconds later, paramedics were in the bedroom, putting Sophie on a stretcher. A tall, brunette nurse turned to Marianne. "Are you her mother?"_

"_No, she is my daughter's friend."_

_Still a little groggy, Sophie smiled. "I'm not her fr'end. I'm her," she pointed to Miranda, "g'rlfr'end."_

"_Yes, you are." Marianne smiled. "Sorry."_

_The nurses exchanged glances, but didn't say anything at all. They put Sophie on the stretcher and went downstairs, to the ambulance._

_The brunette, Marianne guessed, was the one in charge. She ordered everyone around and, when Sophie was appropriately placed in the ambulance, she asked for her parents' number. "They need to know and they will be the only ones authorized to be in the hospital with her."_

_Miranda's eyes widened. "I can't go with her?"_

"_Yes, you can, but you won't be allowed to be with her in her room, unless her parents allow it."_

_Miranda sighed. "Okay, but I'm going anyway, I'm not leaving her alone."_

"_It's okay with me."_

_When Miranda was climbing in the car, Marianne grabbed her by the elbow. "Are you sure about this?"_

_With a fire in her eyes, she looked her mother dead in the eye. "They will have to kill me before I leave the hospital."_

_Marianne nodded. "Okay." She kissed her daughter. "Be careful, please."_

"_Will do, mom."_

* * *

Andy looked at her image in the mirror and sighed. She had changed her clothes three times already. She wanted to look beautiful for Miranda and was still not satisfied with her choices.

Her musings were interrupted by a jumpy Jacob. "Mom, it's time!"

Looking at her clock, she sighed. "This will have to do."

"You are beautiful, mommy. Ms. Miranda will like it. Don't worry."

Gaping, Andy picked up her son in her arms. "What is that, hm?"

"Oh, sorry mommy. You were talking about it, looking at the mirror."

"Oh, I didn't realize it."

"Come on, we will be late. I don't want to be late. You always say that people shouldn't be late."

Andy laughed. "Okay, little man. Come on."

They left the bedroom, Jacob still in her arms; his little arms around her neck. God, how she loved this feeling, of her son so close, his sweet smell, the way he hugged her tight, like she was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn't lose this.

She picked up the car keys and left the apartment. She opened the car door and put Jacob in the backseat.

"I want to be in the front!"

"No. You know it's dangerous. And put on your seatbelt."

"Hunf."

Andy turned on the radio and soon they both were singing along to the music. In no time, they were at the airport. Andy was very nervous, she didn't know how to act around Miranda now. What if the chef had changed her mind about Andy and their relationship? Miranda was accepted at Le Cordon Bleu, she has no real reason to stay in New York anymore.

She was so happy for Miranda and so anxious about the divorce that she really didn't think about this part. Miranda worked hard and passed the test; she got the job she dreamed about and Andy has her own dream job in New York, at The Times. Miranda wasn't as well known as Andy, but she will be, in London. Andy has no one in London. She went to the city just once, on vacation with Nate and Jacob, when he was a little baby. Her family live in another city, but still in the states.

Would she leave all this behind, her family, her career, to follow Miranda and her dreams? Would she leave the city where she built her life and go to a place she didn't know, where she'd have to rebuild her life?

She hopped she didn't have to answer this any time soon.

Jacob tugged at her skirt. "Mommy, where is Ms. Miranda?"

"She is coming, just be patient, ok?"

"Okay."

Her mind was racing with these thoughts and just when she was starting to lose it, she saw a flash of white hair.

Jacob tugged at her skirt again. "Mommy, I see her!"

"Yeah, baby, I think I see her too."

Then there she was, Miranda, in all her glory. She was tired, Andy could tell this much, but the flight was long, so she wasn't surprised. When their eyes met, everything else faded.

"Oh my God."

Miranda smiled at her and she couldn't help but give her a shy smile back, her cheeks turning red; she felt them burning. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she wondered if anyone next to her could hear it.

When Miranda was right in front of her, she couldn't move.

"Hello, Ms. Miranda."

"Hello, Jacob. I guess the cat's got your mother's tongue."

Jacob giggled and this seemed to bring Andy back to reality. "Oh my God, I missed you so much."

She threw herself in Miranda's arms and inhaled her scent. "God, I love your smell." She kissed Miranda's neck and nuzzled her shoulder. "I missed you."

Miranda laughed, but didn't move away. "I believe it, you've told me twice now."

"Sorry." Andy looked at her and smiled lazily. "Welcome back."

"I'm glad I'm back. And if you are here, that means you didn't change your mind."

It wasn't a question, but Andy picked the hint of doubt that Miranda left in her words. "I couldn't think of any other place I wanted to be."

They seemed to get lost in each other eyes and, with Miranda holding her this way, her hands on Andy's waist, Andy lost herself in the moment. She forgot where they were and bent down to kiss Miranda on the mouth, but before their lips met, Jacob squealed.

"Dad!"

TBC…

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I hope it won't take months to update again. Reviews feed my muse and makes me go faster! :P

**AN:** steph_moreau, from dvlwears-prada is beta editing now. Obsidiana402 still as my beta reader too.

**AN2:** So, just one person (as a Guest) had said that this story needed a beta editor (and all my stories were beta'd) so I guess this isn't really a issue here. If just "guests" would be posting critics, I'll turn off the guest review and you'll have to say your name. Critics are welcome too, they make me work to be better, but let me reply you, ok? Don't need to login, just put a name instead of "Guest".


End file.
